Secuela: Belleza Mortal
by alejandrablack15
Summary: Secuela-Adaptación de LindaHoward. Nessie Mallorie vuelve con más humor y romance. ¿Qué pasará cuando su relación con el teniente Jacob Bloodsworth se tambalee? Alguien trata de matarla de nuevo mientras que Nessie corre una carrera a contrarreloj para su boda. ¿Acabarán casándose o sus caminos volverán a separarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Me llamo Vanessa Mallory e intento celebrar mi boda, pero las diosas de la fortuna no quieren cooperar... Me caen fatal esas estúpidas diosas, sean quienes sean las muy zorras. ¿A ti también?

Me senté a la mesa del comedor y me quedé mirando el calendario, estudiando fechas disponibles que se adaptaran a las innumerables agendas esparcidas sobre la mesa. Mi agenda, la agenda de Jacob, las agendas de mamá y papá, las agendas de mis hermanas, la agenda de la madre de Jacob, la agenda de la hermana de Jacob, las agendas de los niños y los maridos de la hermana de Jacob... era interminable.

Hasta el día siguiente a Navidad no quedaba ningún hueco adecuado para todo el mundo, y por supuesto no iba a celebrar mi boda ese día. Si nos casáramos justo el día posterior a Navidad, mis aniversarios de boda serían siempre un asco, porque para esa fecha Jacob ya habría agotado todas las ideas de regalos buenos para hacerme. Ni hablar.

No me hago sabotaje a mí misma.

—Estás muy enfurruñada —comentó Jacob sin levantar la vista del informe que estaba leyendo. Supuse que se trataba de alguna clase de informe policial pues Jacob es teniente en nuestra policía local, pero no pregunté; esperaría a que saliera de la habitación para leerlo, sólo por ver si tenía que ver con algún conocido.

Es impresionante lo que llega hacer la gente, gente que ni en un millón de años imaginaríais que fuera a meterse en tales fregados. Sin duda, se me habían abierto los ojos desde que salía con Jacob... bueno, desde que leía sus informes, lo cual, pensándolo bien, en realidad es previo a que empezáramos a salir juntos, es decir, al menos esta segunda vez. Salir con un poli tiene sus ventajas, sobre todo si está bien situado en la cadena alimentaria.

Mi cupo de cotilleos estaba a tope.

—Tú también estarías enfurruñado si tuvieras que aclararte con todas estas agendas en vez de estar ahí sentado leyendo.

—Estoy trabajando —replicó, confirmando que, sí, estaba leyendo un informe de algún tipo; sólo confiaba en que fuera jugoso y que lo dejara ahí encima cuando se levantara para ir al baño o algo parecido—. Y no tendrías ningún problema con el calendario si hubieras hecho caso de mi sugerencia.

Lo que él había sugerido era casarnos en Gatlinburg, la capital de las bodas, en alguna de sus chabacanas capillas, donde no podría rodearme de las cosas que me gustan. Podía superar lo de la capilla nupcial, pero en otra ocasión ya intenté hacer la maleta para celebrar un acontecimiento especial lejos de casa y aprendí una dura lección: siempre olvidas algo. No quería pasar el día de mi boda yendo a toda prisa de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar algo con lo que reemplazar lo que me había olvidado.

—O podemos casarnos aquí en el juzgado —comentó.

Este hombre no tiene un pelo de romántico, algo que en realidad me parece bien, porque yo tampoco tengo mucho de romántica, y demasiada sensiblería me pondría de los nervios. Pero, por otro lado, yo sé CómoSeHacenLasCosas, y quiero tener fotografías para demostrárselo a mis hijos.

Y ésa era otra de las cuestiones que me tenían estresada. Una vez celebrado mi trigésimo primer cumpleaños, me encontraba mucho más cerca de la amniocentesis. Tuviera los hijos que tuviera, quería tenerlos antes de llegar a esa edad en que cualquier tocólogo con un mínimo instinto de supervivencia y un temor saludable a las querellas ordena de forma automática una amniocentesis.

No quiero que me claven una larga aguja en la tripa. ¿Y si le da al bebé en el ojo o algo así? ¿Y si esa larga ventosa pasa de largo y perfora mi columna vertebral? Sabéis lo que pasa en Peter Pan, ¿no? ¿Cuándo el cocodrilo se ha tragado un reloj y queda claro que el bicho está acercándose porque el tic tac suena cada vez más fuerte? Mi reloj biológico marcaba los segundos como ese puñetero cocodrilo. O tal vez fuera un caimán. Qué más da. En vez de «tic tac» decía «Amnio» (la palabra entera no se ajustaría al ritmo del tic tac) y aquello era algo que me provocaba pesadillas.

Tenía que casarme, deprisa, para poder deshacerme de una vez de las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Y Jacob estaba ahí sentado tan campante leyendo su maldito informe mientras yo me ponía cada vez más tensa, hasta el punto de casi empezar a chillar. Él ni siquiera intentaba animarme contándome qué había en ese informe, para que yo me hiciera una idea de si necesitaba leerlo más tarde y enterarme de todos los detalles... bueno, tampoco es que me lo contara otras veces. Era de lo más acaparador en lo que a asuntos policiales se refería; se lo guardaba todo para él.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que nunca va a suceder, nunca vamos a casarnos —dije con desánimo, arrojando el boli sobre la mesa.

Jacob, sin cambiar su postura, siguió despatarrado y relajado, y me dedicó una mirada irónica.

—Si es demasiado para ti, puedo ocuparme yo de los detalles — manifestó. Podía apreciarse cierta brusquedad en su tono, porque empezaba a impacientarse con lo que parecía un desfile interminable de retrasos e impedimentos, ni más ni menos. Quería casarse conmigo y no le hacía gracia la inconveniencia de quedarse a dormir cada noche en mi casa, por no mencionar que no entendía los motivos de que yo siguiera viviendo aquí en vez de vivir con él. Había aceptado que yo me ocupara de todas esas cosas de chicas que él consideraba los detalles de la boda para así poder ocuparse él de todos los asuntos de hombres—. Y antes de que acabe la semana, serás Vanessa Bloodsworth.

—Teniendo en cuenta que estamos a miércoles, eso...

Entonces me detuve, con el cerebro literalmente paralizado mientras las palabras de Jacob calaban hondo. No. ¡No! ¿Cómo se me había pasado por alto algo tan patente, algo que saltaba a la vista con tal descaro? Sencillamente no era posible, a menos que la lujuria me tuviera tan enloquecida que me impidiera pensar con claridad. Puestos a buscar excusas, ésa serviría en mi caso. No obstante, aquel descuido no iba a borrarse por más que buscara explicaciones. Cogí el boli y garabateé las palabras ofensivas y las volví a escribir una vez más sólo para asegurarme de que no había sufrido un cortocircuito en la sinapsis. No iba a tener esa suerte.

—¡Oh, no! —Me quedé mirando lo que había escrito, que por supuesto atrajo toda la atención de Jacob, y que por supuesto era lo que yo pretendía. No es que yo planee estos pequeños episodios, pero cuando se presenta la oportunidad... Le dediqué una mirada trágica y pronuncié—: No puedo casarme contigo.

Jacob Bloodsworth, teniente de policía, personalidad alfa, tipo duro donde los haya y el hombre a quien adoro, se inclinó sobre la mesa para darse lentamente con la cabeza en la madera.

—¿Por qué a mí? —gimió. Pum—. ¿Es por algo que hice en una vida anterior? —Pum—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendré que pagar? —Pum.

Lo normal sería esperar que preguntara por qué yo no podía casarme con él, pero no, tenía que actuar como un listillo. De hecho, creo que intentaba superarme en dramatismo, siguiendo el razonamiento de pagar con la misma moneda.

Me costaba decidir qué me ofendía más, la idea de que pensara que yo era una peliculera o que pensara que podía superarme en teatralidad. No existe un hombre que pueda... pero, es igual, mejor no entrar en según qué cuestiones.

Crucé los brazos bajo el pecho y le dediqué una mirada iracunda. No fue culpa mía que al cruzar los brazos mis pechos se levantaran y juntaran, ni es culpa mía que Jacob sea el tipo de tío al que los pechos le ponen a cien —y los culos y las piernas, y cualquier otra parte de la mujer que se te ocurra mencionar—, por lo tanto no fue culpa mía que, cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para darse otro golpe, su mirada digamos que se quedó pegada a mi escote, y olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Yo acababa de darme una ducha y sólo llevaba una bata y unas bragas, de modo que también era lógico que la bata hiciera lo que siempre hacen las batas —como que se desatan ¿no?—, lo cual significaba que tampoco era culpa mía que se viera algo más que el mero escote.

Siempre me asombra el efecto que un atisbo de pezón tiene sobre un hombre normalmente lúcido... alabado sea Dios.

Tampoco dejo de dar gracias por esa realidad de la vida. Alabado sea Dios otra vez.

Pero Jacob está hecho de una pasta más resistente que la del hombre medio; algo que él nunca para de repetir, normalmente cuando intenta dejar claro que se casa conmigo porque el susodicho hombre medio le inspira una gran lástima, es por eso que me retira del mercado. De algún modo ha llegado a la conclusión de que siempre estoy intentando llevar la voz cantante en nuestra relación, lo cual os demuestra lo listo que es. Dios, detesto que tenga razón.

Jacob observó mi pezón, y su rostro adoptó esa mirada inflexible que se les pone a los hombres cuando quieren tener relaciones sexuales y tienen bastante claro que lo van a conseguir. Luego entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirarme al rostro.

Primero permitidme que os diga que la mirada de Jacob puede ser muy intensa. Sus ojos son de ese verde claro que llega a resultar hiriente. Además, es un poli, como creo que ya he mencionado dos o tres veces, por lo tanto, cuando alza esa dura mirada de poli para observarte puedes sentirte algo así como inmovilizada.

Pero yo también estoy hecha de una pasta resistente, y le devolví la mejor de mis miradas. Una décima de segundo después bajé la vista para estudiarme, como si no tuviera idea de lo que él estaba observando, y volví a ponerme la bata en su sitio con un estirón antes de retomar mi gesto desafiante.

—Has hecho eso a posta —me acusó.

—Es la bata —comenté. Me encanta recalcar lo obvio, sobre todo cuando hablo con Jacob. Le saca de sus casillas—. Nunca he visto una bata que aguante en su sitio.

—Así que no lo niegas.

No sé de dónde ha sacado la idea de que si no contesto directamente a sus preguntas, estoy admitiendo la acusación que va implícita, sea cual fuere.

En este caso, sin embargo, me sentía perfectamente justificada a negarlo de plano, porque todo lo del pezón había sido una coincidencia, y cualquier mujer que se precie de ello aprovecha cualquier oportunidad al vuelo.

—Lo niego —dije con un deje de desafío en mi tono—. Estoy intentando mantener una conversación seria, y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en el sexo.

Por supuesto que ahora tenía que demostrar que yo estaba equivocada, y entonces arrojó el informe encima de la mesa.

—De acuerdo, pues mantengamos esa conversación tan seria.

—Yo ya la he iniciado. La pelota está en tu terreno.

Por la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos, advertí que necesitaba retroceder mentalmente. Pero Jacob es sagaz, sólo tardó un par de segundos.

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué no puedes casarte conmigo? Pero antes de que empieces, déjame señalar que vamos a casarnos y que te estoy dando una semana más para fijar la fecha porque, si no, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera, aunque tenga que secuestrarte y empujar tu culo hasta Las Vegas.

—¿Las Vegas? —farfullé—. ¿Las Vegas? Ni hablar. Britney puso Las Vegas en lo alto de la lista de lo hortera al casarse ahí. Desprecio el concepto de una boda en Las Vegas.

Me miró como si quisiera golpear la mesa con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿De quién diablos hablas? ¿Qué Britney?

—No importa, señor negado. Tú sácate Las Vegas de la cabeza de forma permanente como lugar para celebrar bodas.

—No me importa si nos casamos en medio de la autopista —dijo con impaciencia.

—Yo quiero casarme en el jardín de tu madre, pero ahora eso sigue siendo discutible porque no puedo casarme contigo. Y punto.

—Retrocedamos un poco y volvamos a intentarlo. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque mi nombre sería Vanessa ***** Bloodsworth! —gemí—. ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! —¿Cómo podía ser tan olvidadizo?

*** Nota escrita al adaptarla para Twifanfiction: En la historia original ella se llama Blair.**

—Bien... sí—respondió con gesto de perplejidad. No lo pillaba. De verdad, no lo pillaba.

—No puedo hacerlo. Es demasiado cursi, así de simple. Para el caso, igual podrías llamarme Buffy. —Sí, sé que no tenía que adoptar obligatoriamente su apellido, pero cuando inicias negociaciones siempre marcas alto, para darte cierto margen de maniobra. Estaba iniciando negociaciones, aunque no hacía falta explicarle eso a él. Su frustración alcanzó un punto crítico, y rugió: —¿Quién puñetas es Buffy? ¿Por qué tienes que meter a esa gente en esto?

Ahora era yo la que quería darse con la cabeza en la mesa. ¿Nunca leía una revista? ¿Miraba algo aparte de los partidos de fútbol americano y los canales de noticias de la tele? Daba miedo percatarse de que vivíamos en dos culturas tan diferentes, y que aparte de los partidos de fútbol, que me encantan, nunca seríamos capaces de ver la tele juntos, nunca podríamos pasar una noche amigable y agradable juntos delante del brillo romántico de la pantalla.

Me vería obligada a matarle, y ninguna mujer del jurado votaría a favor de enviarme a prisión, desde luego que no.

Por un instante fugaz vi cómo tendría que ser nuestra vida juntos: necesitaría tener mi propia televisión, lo que significaba tener mi propio cuarto para ver la televisión... lo que significaba reformar la casa de Jacob o al menos reconfigurarla... Acogí aquella idea con enorme alegría, porque me había estado preguntando cómo podía comunicárselo a él: su casa me gusta de verdad, o al menos la disposición básica, pero la decoración es rigurosamente la de un hombre que vive solo, lo cual la hace apenas habitable. Necesitaba poner mi sello.

—¿No sabes quién es Buffy? —le pregunté susurrando, con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados. Gesticulé con todas mis fuerzas.

Jacob casi gimotea:

—Por favor, dime sólo por qué has decidido que no puedes casarte conmigo.

Me invadió una sensación de bienestar. Hay algo satisfactorio en oír a un hombre crecido gimotear. Y aunque Jacob no hiciera exactamente aquel sonido, se parecía mucho, y para mí eso ya era bastante, porque, creedme, no es el tipo de hombre lloricón.

—¡Porque Vanessa Bloodsworth suena demasiado baboso! —Oh, Dios, estaba rodeada de palabras que empezaban por be—. La gente oiría ese nombre y pensaría, vale, tiene que ser una boba rubia, una de esas personas que hace ruido con el chicle y se retuerce el pelo con el dedo. ¡Nadie me tomaría en serio!

Se frotó la frente como si estuviera empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

—O sea, ¿que todo esto es porque Vanessa* y Bloodsworth empiezan por be?

***Blair**

Alcé la mirada al techo.

—Se hace la luz.

—Eso no es más que un montón de bobadas.

—Y se ha fundido la bombilla. —¡Aaagh! ¿Cuándo parará la avalancha de palabras que empiezan por be? Siempre me sucede lo mismo. Cuando algo me resulta una bronca (¡aaagh, otra vez!) no puedo salir de la aliteración.

—Bloodsworth no es un apellido ñoño, sea cual sea el nombre de pila — dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. Lleva blood (1) al principio, por el amor de Dios. Como las pelis de matanzas sangrientas. Eso no es nada ñoño.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! Si ni siquiera sabes quiénes son Britney y Buffy.

—Y no me importa, porque no voy a casarme con ellas. Voy a casarme contigo. Pronto. Aunque creo que tendrían que examinarme la cabeza.

Me entraron ganas de darle una patada. Hacía que sonara como si fuera una cruz, cuando en realidad es superfácil llevarse bien conmigo; sólo tenéis que preguntar a alguno de mis empleados. Soy propietaria de un centro de fitness que yo misma gestiono, Great Bods, y mis empleados creen que soy genial porque les pago bien y les trato como es debido.

La única persona con la que tengo problemas a la hora de congeniar —excepto la actual esposa de mi anterior marido, que intentó matarme— es Jacob, y eso es sólo porque todavía estamos disputándonos nuestro sitio, me refiero a Jacob y a mí. El problema es que los dos somos personalidades alfa, así que tenemos que marcar el territorio en nuestra relación.

Vale, y tampoco me llevaba bien con Jane Goodwin, una zorra psicópata copiona a quien asesinaron en el aparcamiento de Great Bods, pero ella está muerta, o sea, que no cuenta. A veces, casi le perdono ser una zorra psicópata, porque su asesinato fue lo que devolvió a Jacob a mi vida después de una ausencia de dos años —no me hagáis empezar a contar eso—, pero luego recuerdo lo coñazo que era Jane incluso una vez muerta y supero ese desliz mental al instante.

—Déjame que te ahorre la cuenta del psiquiatra —dije entrecerrando los ojos, fijos en él—. La boda queda cancelada.

—La boda sigue en pie. Sea como sea.

—No puedo ir por la vida como Vanessa Bloodsworth. Aunque... —Me di unos golpecitos en la barbilla y me quedé mirando mi patio ensombrecido de noche; los perales Bradford, al final del patio, estaban iluminados con sartas de luces blancas que daban un toque especial a mi diminuto patio trasero. Era una visión bonita, que echaría de menos cuando me trasladara a casa de Jacob, de modo que tenía que compensarme de alguna manera—. Podría mantener Mallory como apellido.

—De ninguna de las maneras —contestó rotundo.

—Las mujeres mantienen su nombre, es muy habitual.

—No me importa lo que hagan las otras mujeres. Tú vas a llevar mi apellido.

—Ya estoy establecida en el mundo de los negocios como Vanessa Mallory. Y me gusta ese nombre.

—Vamos a tener el mismo apellido. Y punto.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Oh, que amable por tu parte, cambiar tu apellido por Mallory. Gracias. Es una solución tan perfecta, y sólo un hombre realmente seguro de su masculinidad podría hacer eso...

—Ness. —Se puso en pie, elevándose sobre mí, con las cejas oscuras formando una uve sobre la nariz. Mide metro ochenta y ocho, de modo que cuando se eleva por encima de alguien, lo hace muy bien.

Para no quedarme por debajo, me levanté también, devolviéndole una mirada ceñuda. Vale, todavía quedan esos... centímetros de diferencia, pero me puse de puntillas y empujé la barbilla hacia arriba hasta que casi quedamos con las narices pegadas:

—Que esperes que yo cambie mi nombre mientras tú conservas el tuyo es arcaico...

Jacob mantenía la mirada entrecerrada y la mandíbula apretada, y sus labios formaban una línea delgada y dura que apenas se movió cuando escupió las palabras como si fueran balas:

—En el reino animal, el macho marca su territorio con una meada. Yo, en cambio, lo único que te pido es que cambies tu apellido para ponerte el mío. Tú eliges.

Casi se me ponen los pelos de punta, lo cual es una expresión de verdad estúpida, porque ¿cómo podrían erizarse si no? No es que puedan formar bucles.

—¡No te atrevas a mearte encima de mí! —grité llena de furia. Jacob puede sacarme de quicio más deprisa que cualquier otra persona, lo cual supongo que nivela un poco las cosas. Ése fue el motivo de que la imagen mental tardara unos pocos segundos en calar, antes de que mi chillido se convirtiera de forma abrupta en una risotada.

Él estaba tan furioso y frustrado que tardó un segundo más que yo, pero cuando estalló en carcajadas, su mirada fue a parar a donde la bata ya se había soltado por completo, y su expresión cambió mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzarme.

—No te molestes —gruñó cuando yo busqué el cinturón para volver a atarlo.

El sexo con Jacob tiende a ser apasionado. La química nos sale por todos los poros, o por donde sea que salga la química. Me gusta un montón, porque significa que puedo contar casi seguro con un orgasmo o dos, pero además significa que, aunque llevemos ya un par de meses con nuestra relación, la urgencia no ha aflojado para nada, y él es capaz de darme un revolcón donde quiera que estemos, a menos que sea en público, por supuesto.

No me despojó de la bata ya que no se interponía en su camino, sólo me arrancó las bragas. La bata me libró de que la alfombra me marcara el trasero, porque me tumbó sobre el suelo del comedor, me separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Sus ojos verdes relucían llenos de lujuria, de actitud posesiva, deleite triunfal y algunas otras cosas masculinas indefinibles mientras cargaba todo su peso sobre mí.

—Vanessa Bloodsworth —dijo en tono agresivo, mientras bajaba la mano para posicionar su pene—. No hay negociación.

Contuve la respiración mientras me penetraba, con su miembro duro y grueso, de un modo tan excitante que yo casi no podía aguantarlo. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros y ceñí mis piernas a sus caderas, intentando mantenerle quieto pese a que mis pulsaciones iban a trompicones y los ojos se me cerraban. Enganchó su mano izquierda a mi rodilla y me separó todavía más la pierna, para poder penetrar hasta el fondo. Se estremeció con una respiración entrecortada y áspera. Por demoledor que fuera un polvo con Jacob, él siempre estaba ahí conmigo.

—De acuerdo —dije con voz entrecortada y con mi última fibra de cordura—. ¡Pero serás mi dueño! Para el resto de nuestras vidas, vas a ser mi dueño. —¿Y decía que nada de negociaciones? Vaya imbécil. ¿Qué se pensaba que habíamos estado haciendo?

Gruñó algo ininteligible, balanceándose contra mí mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarme el cuello, y vi literalmente las estrellas.

Los dos estábamos sudorosos, agotados y muy contentos veinte minutos después cuando levantó la cabeza y me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Un mes —dijo—. Te daré exactamente un mes a partir de hoy. O estamos casados para entonces o lo hacemos a mi manera, tanto da dónde sea o quién pueda venir. ¿Entendido?

¡Ja! Reconozco un desafío nada más escucharlo. Además, sé que no estaba de broma. Tenía que espabilarme y pasar a la acción.

**Blood: sangre en inglés. (N. de la T.)**

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

**Capítulo 2**

Lo primero que hice a la mañana siguiente fue llamar a mi madre.

—He tenido una discusión con Jacob y, como he perdido, nos casamos antes de un mes.

— Vanessa Elizabeth, ¿cómo ha sucedido algo así? —preguntó tras una pausa llena de consternación, y supe que su pregunta hacía referencia a la primera parte de mi frase.

—Una batalla estratégica —contesté—. Hasta anoche no me había percatado, seré estúpida, de que mi nombre de casada va a ser Vanessa Bloodsworth, de modo que le dije que quería mantener Mallory como apellido, y él se subió por las paredes. Y la cosa quedó en que o bien él me mea encima, marcándome así como territorio suyo, o bien yo me pongo su apellido.

Mamá paró de reírse lo suficiente como para decir:

—De manera que ahora él es tu dueño. —Antes de sucumbir de nuevo a las risas. Adoro a mi madre. No tengo que explicarle nada, me entiende de inmediato, tal vez por lo mucho que nos parecemos. Conociendo lo obstinado que es Jacob y su tortuosidad mental, junto a otras características como su actitud posesiva, etc., el resultado de nuestra discusión de la noche anterior nunca había estado en duda, a menos que quisiera romper con él, lo cual no quería, por lo tanto había tenido que ingeniármelas para conseguir las mejores condiciones posibles. Era mi dueño. Una deuda eterna estaba bien.

—Pero... me dio un ultimátum. O nos casamos en el plazo de un mes o lo hacemos en las condiciones que ponga él.

—Y ¿cuáles serían?

—Con suerte, una boda en el juzgado. Si no, Las Vegas.

—¡Puaj! Después de Britney, no. Es una horterada. ¿Lo veis? Como si yo fuera su clon.

—Eso dije yo, pero lo convirtió en un desafío. Tengo que acelerar los planes.

—Primero de todo hay que tener planes. «Casarse» no es exactamente un plan. Es un resultado final.

—Lo sé. Yo intentaba ser considerada con las agendas de todo el mundo, pero ha quedado descartado. Nos casamos dentro de veintinueve días, puesto que este desafío comenzó oficialmente anoche, y la gente tendrá que reprogramar lo que sea que tenga programado o se lo perderá.

—¿Por qué veintinueve y no treinta? ¿O treinta y uno? —Alegará que puesto que hay cuatro meses con treinta días, eso ya lo constituye en un mes legal. —Febrero tiene veintiocho.

—O veintinueve, pero es un mes que no se aclara, o sea, que no cuenta.

—Lo capto. Vale, de aquí a veintinueve días. Significa que vas a casarte el trigésimo día. ¿Lo contará así?

—Tiene que concederme los treinta días completos, por lo tanto, sí. — Cogí la libreta y el boli que había estado usando la noche anterior y empecé a escribir unas notas—. Vestido, flores, pastel, adornos, invitaciones. Sin damas de honor. Sin esmoquin para él, sólo un traje. Es factible. —Una boda no tiene que ser lujosa para ser memorable. Yo podía pasar sin lujos, pero me negaba a que no fuera bonita. En un principio, había pensado en una dama de honor para mí y tal vez algún amigo para acompañar al novio, pero estaba recortando cuanto podía.

—La tarta será el problema; el resto del refrigerio se puede conseguir en cualquier sitio, pero la tarta...

—Lo sé —dije. Las dos respiramos hondo. Una tarta nupcial es una obra de arte, lleva tiempo. Y la gente que hace buenas tartas nupciales por lo general está comprometida con meses de antelación.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —dijo mamá—. Pediré refuerzos, hablaré también con Alice para que nos ayude; necesita una distracción ahora, para dejar de pensar en Jazz.

Qué tema tan triste. Alice y Jazz Arledge estaban a punto de ver cómo se iba al garete su matrimonio de treinta y cinco años si no conseguían superar sus problemas.

Alice era la mejor amiga de mamá, de modo que la apoyábamos unánimemente, pese a sentir lástima por Jazz, por lo perdido que se le veía. Alice había intentado atropellar a Jazz con el coche, con la intención tal vez de romperle las piernas; y la verdad, él tendría que haberle dejado hacer, en vez de apartarse de un brinco, porque entonces ella habría considerado que estaban en paz y que podía perdonarle por deshacerse de las inestimables antigüedades de su dormitorio, pero supongo que el instinto de supervivencia le hizo meter la pata y finalmente él saltó y se quitó de en medio, con lo cual Alice chocó contra la casa en vez de contra él, y el airbag se desplegó y le rompió la nariz, empeorando aún más la situación. Jazz tenía problemas muy, pero que muy serios.

—Hoy me toca abrir, de modo que a Lynn le toca cerrar —Lynn Hill es mi ayudante de dirección en Great Bods—, así que me voy a ir de compras esta misma tarde —le dije a mamá—. Compras en plan serio. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Mencionó unas pocas tiendas y colgamos. Imaginé que hablaríamos varias veces durante el transcurso del día y que me tendría informada de cómo iba el reclutamiento. Mis hermanas, Emily y Carly, tendrían que entrar en combate, eso seguro.

Mi objetivo inmediato era simple: encontrar volando un vestido, y así disponer de tiempo suficiente para hacer cualquier modificación, en caso necesario. No estoy hablando de un vestido de novia de cuento de hadas; ya usé uno de esos cuando me casé la primera vez, y no funcionó: no fue un cuento de hadas. Lo que quería esta vez era algo sencillo y clásico que aparentara valer un millón de pavos y que dejara a Jacob casi ciego de deseo.

Eh, sólo el hecho de que durmiéramos juntos no era motivo para renunciar a una noche de bodas memorable, ¿de acuerdo?

Tenía que haber una manera de mantener a Jacob a raya durante el próximo mes, para asegurarme de que el deseo le cegaba por completo. Hasta ahora, de todos modos, en lo relativo a Jacob, yo no podía decir que saliera muy airosa en el apartado de mantenerle alejado. Sabe cómo vencer mis pocas y penosas defensas, sobre todo porque a mí sí que me ciega el deseo por él.

Pensé en la posibilidad de que se fuera a vivir con su madre durante este tiempo. Eso representaría un obstáculo en sus expectativas sexuales, aunque era perfectamente capaz de secuestrarme y llevarme a su guarida para una noche de desenfreno extasiado. Dios, me encanta este hombre.

Se me ocurrió pensar entonces que si él no podía mantener relaciones, yo tampoco. Pasar un mes entero sin él... tal vez fuera capaz de conseguir que me secuestrara más de una vez.

¿Lo veis? Soy lamentable, de verdad, algo de lo que él se ha aprovechado más de una vez.

Oh, Dios, parecía que las próximas semanas iban a ser divertidas.

Jacob me llamó al móvil a primera hora de la tarde. Yo estaba en medio de una tanda intensiva de ejercicios —como dueña de Great Bods tengo que mantenerme en forma o la gente pensaría que no es un sitio demasiado recomendable—, pero paré para atender la llamada, no porque supiera que se trataba de Jacob, porque no lo supe hasta que vi su número identificado en la pantalla, sino porque mamá podría estar llamando, con toda la actividad que se había iniciado esa mañana.

—Creo que podré salir a la hora, por una vez —dijo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

—No puedo, tengo que ir de compras —contesté mientras entraba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta.

Jacob sentía por las compras el respeto habitual en un hombre, es decir, cero patatero.

—Puedes hacer eso después, ¿verdad que sí?

—No, porque no hay después.

Se hizo un silencio, porque cada vez que suelto frases de ese tipo, él hace una pausa, como si buscara significados o ardides ocultos. Da gusto ver la atención que me ha prestado, a mí y a mis métodos.

Finalmente dijo:

—Si el final está próximo, ¿por qué molestarse en ir de compras?

Entorné los ojos pese a que no podía verme. Que me perdonen, pero si el final está próximo, ¿qué otra cosa harías aparte de ir de compras? ¿Esos zapatos fabulosos que has estado mirando pero no ibas a comprar porque no sabías cuándo ponértelos y porque de todos modos valen un dineral? A por ellos, encanto. No es que tengas que preocuparte de la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito, con el final próximo y todo eso. Vale, tal vez sea verdad que no puedas llevártelos contigo al otro barrio, pero ¿vas a arriesgarte? ¿Y si puedes llevártelos y te enteras demasiado tarde? Ahí estarás con cara de tonta, sin todas esas cosas que de verdad querías pero no te compraste porque no estabas convencida de la utilidad de almacenarlas.

Me libré de aquellos pensamientos y regresé de la eternidad a Jacob.

—No he dicho que el mundo se esté acabando. Todo esto tiene que ver contigo y con tu estimadísima fecha límite.

—Ah. Ya capto. Mi fecha límite. —Sonaba muy complacido con su fecha límite; había logrado exactamente lo que pretendía, que era hacerme pasar a la acción sin tener en consideración las agendas incompatibles de los demás. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hablaba muy en serio, por supuesto, de otro modo sus técnicas incentivas no hubieran funcionado.

—Por tu fecha límite —continué con dulzura—, lo más probable es que no tenga tiempo para comer durante el próximo mes, y mucho menos salir a disfrutar de una cena sin prisas. Tengo que encontrar un vestido de novia esta noche para disponer de plazo suficiente para hacerle arreglos. Tú tienes un traje negro, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Eso es lo que llevarás a la boda entonces, a menos que tenga los puños raídos, en cuyo caso mejor te vas de compras también, porque si apareces en nuestra boda con los puños raídos, ninguno de nosotros te lo perdonará jamás, y juro que te haré la vida muy desgraciada.

—Siempre podría divorciarme de ti en caso de que lo intentaras. —En su tono de voz ahora había una diversión perezosa. Podía imaginarme el destello en sus ojos verdes.

—Puedes intentar divorciarte de mí siempre que quieras, porque yo me dejaré la piel en impedirlo y te perseguiré hasta el fin de la tierra. Emily te acosará también. Y mamá convencerá a todas las estudiantes de su hermandad universitaria para que te hagan la vida imposible. —Emily es abogada y eso tal vez le diera que pensar, pero Jacob se pasa el día entre abogados y por lo tanto no le impresionan demasiado. Por otro lado, siente un respeto saludable por mi madre, basado en un temor real. Ella sí convencería a todas las estudiantes de su hermandad para que le acosaran.

—¿De modo que pones la vida en ello?

—Ya puedes apostar el culo a que sí. —Esperé un instante y añadí—. Tu vida, al fin y al cabo.

Resultaba de verdad fastidioso cuando se reía de algo que yo había dicho para hacerle reflexionar un poco.

—Comprobaré esos puños —dijo—. La camisa, ¿de qué color?

Vale, había estado tomando notas después de todo.

—Blanca o gris. Ya te lo haré saber. —No me parecía nada bien que el novio acaparara la atención en vez de la novia. Sí, sé que también iba a ser su boda, pero lo único que a él le importaba era legalizar nuestra relación para que finalmente yo accediera a vivir bajo el mismo techo y tener hijos suyos, aunque estoy casi convencida de que el apartado de los niños no era su preocupación inmediata.

—Pónmelo fácil. Ya tengo camisas blancas.

—¿Que te lo ponga fácil? ¿Después de lo que me has hecho con tu estúpida fecha límite?

—Aparte de tener que ir de compras esta noche, ¿exactamente que te he hecho?

—¿Crees que las invitaciones se encargan solas? ¿O que se envían solas? ¿O que los refrigerios aparecen por arte de magia?

—Pues contrata a una empresa de catering.

—No puedo —dije, aún con más dulzura que antes—. Las empresas de catering ya están comprometidas con meses de antelación. Y yo no tengo todo ese tiempo. Idem para la tarta nupcial. Tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer una tarta de un momento a otro.

—Compra una en la pastelería.

Aparté el móvil de mi oreja y me lo quedé mirando, preguntándome si estaba comunicándome con un alienígena. Cuando me lo volví a acercar, pregunté:

—¿Hiciste algo para tu primera boda?

—Me presenté y permanecí en pie donde me dijeron.

—Esta vez tendrás que hacer algo más que eso: te encargarás de las flores. Pídele ayuda a tu madre. Te quiero, tengo que irme ahora. Adiós.

—¡Eh! —Le oí dar un grito mientras yo ponía fin a la llamada.

Me entretuve el resto de la tarde imaginando su estado de pánico. Si fuera listo, llamaría a su madre al instante, pero pese a ser un hombre muy listo, ante todo es un Hombre, por lo tanto supuse que como mucho preguntaría a los sargentos y agentes casados por si de hecho recordaban algo de sus bodas, y en tal caso, ¿a qué tipo de flores me refería? Al final del día habría llegado a la conclusión de que las flores en cuestión no eran de esas que se plantan en macetas. Tal vez se le ocurriera pensar que me refería a mi ramo de novia, y tampoco era eso; de ninguna manera dejaría aquella cuestión en manos de un hombre, por mucho que le quisiera. En algún momento, al día siguiente, uno de ellos recordaría algo así como un arco con cosas en él, tal vez rosas, y en algún otro momento Jacob también descubriría que tampoco mañana por la noche yo iba a estar libre, y empezaría a ver clara la horrorosa verdad: su vida sexual había quedado aniquilada para el próximo mes, y todo por su comportamiento.

Me encanta cuando los planes cuadran, ¿a vosotros no?

No es que dejara algo tan importante como las flores totalmente al azar.

Llamé a su madre, una mujer tan maja que me cuesta creer la suerte de tenerla como suegra, y le facilité todos los detalles.

—No dejaré que se duerma en los laureles —prometió—. Habrá todo tipo de emergencias y retrasos, pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que todo sea como tú quieres.

Una vez resuelto eso, acabé la tanda de ejercicios, me duché y me sequé el pelo, me di unos rápidos toques de máscara y barra de labios y me cambié de ropa. Lynn lo tenía todo controlado, como era habitual, de modo que me escapé antes de lo normal y me fui en coche al mejor de nuestros dos centros comerciales. Aunque en la ciudad había varias tiendas de ropa de etiqueta, era posible que encontrara lo que quería en una de las tiendas de categoría del centro comercial. Las habituales que vendían ropa de etiqueta tardaban siglos en hacer cualquier arreglo.

En el centro comercial había un aparcamiento cubierto, además de otro más amplio al aire libre. Todo el mundo intentaba aparcar en el cubierto, por supuesto, lo cual dejaba algunas excelentes plazas libres afuera. Di unas vueltas con mi pequeño Mercedes negro, doblando las esquinas como un enérgico gato, y localicé uno de esos espacios excelentes justo fuera de una de las tiendas que me interesaban. Me metí a toda prisa en la plaza, sonriendo un poco con la maniobra. Nada como un Mercedes para conducir.

Iba casi dando brincos al entrar en la tienda; nada como un desafío para acelerarme, y además tenía una misión que implicaba probarme ropa. A veces algunos planetas están alineados o algo parecido, y se dan estas pequeñas ventajas adicionales, así de sencillo. Y ya estoy contenta. Ni siquiera me enfadó especialmente que la primera tienda no tuviera lo que quería, porque iba preparada para una larga búsqueda. Encontré un par de zapatos que eran justo lo que tenía en mente, con tiras y cómodos, con un tacón de cinco centímetros que pudiera llevar durante horas. Y lo mejor de todo: relumbraban con lentejuelas y cristales. Me van los zapatos con un toque especial, y además necesitaba tener cuanto antes el zapato que me pondría en la boda para así saber si el largo del vestido, una vez consiguiera encontrarlo, era el correcto.

Buscaba un vestido de color champaña claro. Nada de blanco, ni siquiera color hueso o crema, porque, seamos realistas, ¿venía al caso? El blanco sigue transmitiendo el mensaje tradicional, que en un segundo matrimonio resulta de verdad tonto. Aparte, el champaña me queda realmente bien, y ya que toda la idea era dejar a Jacob ciego de deseo...

Lo intenté a la antigua usanza. Me recorrí de arriba abajo todas las tiendas, parando sólo para cenar una rápida ensalada en la zona de restaurantes. Durante el recorrido encontré algunos conjuntos de ropa interior fabulosos, algunos pendientes que tuve que quedarme, así de claro, otro par de zapatos —esta vez, unos zapatos de salón negros que cortaban la respiración—, una fantástica falda tubo que me iba como un guante, e incluso unos pocos regalos de Navidad, ya que este año las compras de regalos navideños iban a ser el doble de los años anteriores, con la familia de Jacob sumada a la mía, por lo que tenía que empezar pronto.

Lo que no encontré fue el vestido color champán.

A eso de las nueve, renuncié a conseguir nada más por aquella noche.

Tendría que empezar mañana a recorrer los comercios de ropa de etiqueta y, a menos que hubieran cambiado desde mis días del baile de la facultad —vale, sí, de eso hace ya quince años, más o menos, y es posible que haya habido cambios—, aunque encontrara un vestido que me gustara, seguro que se lo habría probado tanta gente que tendría que encargar uno nuevo, lo cual llevaba su tiempo, y tiempo era lo que no tenía.

Mientras salía del centro comercial, mis pensamientos iban a cien por hora. Una modista. Necesitaba una modista. Mañana intentaría otra vez encontrar un vestido confeccionado, que sería la solución más sencilla, pero si no aparecía algo mañana por la noche, volvería a mi plan B, que era comprar la tela y encargar el traje. Eso aún requería más tiempo, pero era factible.

No prestaba atención a mi entorno, lo admito, tenía cosas importantes en la cabeza. Al salir de la tienda, advertí que no quedaban muchos coches en el aparcamiento, pero había aparcado el mío cerca, había buena luz, ningún desconocido del que desconfiar merodeaba cerca de mi coche, y en ese mismo momento salía más gente del centro comercial, etcétera.

Hice malabarismos con mis paquetes para poder sacar la llave del bolsillo y di al botón del control remoto mientras bajaba del bordillo. Había una furgoneta aparcada en la plaza de minusválidos, que por supuesto era la primera de la fila, y yo había aparcado justo en la segunda plaza. Mi precioso cochecito me hizo una señal de bienvenida con sus faros.

Oí el sonido fluido de un coche acelerando y me detuve, todavía cerca del bordillo. Tras un rápido vistazo, creí disponer de tiempo suficiente para cruzar sin problemas antes de que el coche se acercara, así que reanudé mi caminata sobre el asfalto.

Todo parecía normal. No presté mucha atención al coche que se acercaba; empezaba a dolerme la mano izquierda de lo que pesaban todas las bolsas de plástico que llevaba, y las distribuí mejor. De todos modos, algo —un susurro del instinto diciéndome que el sonido de aquel coche estaba demasiado próximo— me hizo alzar la vista en el momento en que pareció abalanzarse sobre mí, como si el conductor hubiera pisado a fondo el acelerador.

Me pareció un coche gigante al verlo venir directo hacia mi persona, deslumbrándome con sus faros, que me cegaron. Sólo capté la vaga impresión de una forma oscura tras el volante, gracias únicamente a las luces del aparcamiento. Había mucho espacio para que el coche me esquivara, pues no tenía necesidad de acercarse, pero lo hizo.

Me apresuré a dar un salto para apartarme y, en la milésima de segundo que vino a continuación, juro que el conductor pareció rectificar la dirección también, e ir por mí.

El pánico explotó en mi cerebro. Lo único que pude pensar —y no fue un pensamiento coherente, completo; más bien fue darse cuenta con un «¡Oh Dios mío!»— era que si el coche me daba, acabaría empotrada entre él y la furgoneta.

Adiós boda. Qué demonios. Adiós Nessie.

Di un brinco. De hecho, me abalancé hacia delante. Y fue un esfuerzo heroico, digno de una campeona, permitidme que lo diga. No hay nada como pensar que estás a punto de acabar hecha puré para tener muelles en las piernas. Ni siquiera en mis tiempos de animadora en la universidad había sido capaz de un salto así.

Con un estruendo, el coche pasó tan cerca de mí que noté el calor del tubo de escape; aún estaba en el aire en ese momento, así de cerca estuve de que me atropellara. Oí el chirrido de los neumáticos, luego caí sobre el asfalto detrás de la furgoneta, y fue como si las luces se apagaran, o algo así.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	3. NOTA

Hola, soy Alex. Esto no es un capítulo sino una nota para avisaros que esta semana no podré subir nuevo capítulo, supongo que lo subiré el 2 o el 3 de septiembre.

No es porque no quiera, es porque esta semana tengo que estudiar porque el ca**** de mi profesor de educación física me suspendió con todo para Septiembre y el examen será el lunes 1 por lo que hasta ese día me mataré a estudiar la parte teórica y a prepararme la práctica un poquito.

Porque cuando terminamos el curso y nos dijo la nota a todos, él mismo felicitaba a gente por trabajar solo las últimas semanas y aprobarlas y a mí que trabajé todo el curso, tuve los dos primeros trimestres aprobados, y que en el último, tuve faringitis y se murió un familiar mío cercano, me suspendió.

Así que decidí que ese gili****** no iba a fastidiarme el verano. No iba a estudiar hasta la última semana porque sé perfectamente que tengo muy buena memoria y no me cuesta aprenderme esas cosas y además que soy consciente de que en dos meses en pleno calor de Andalucía no podría ponerme a punto para la mayoría de las pruebas físicas.

Recen conmigo porque sea verdad lo que dicen mis amigos que ya tuvieron ese profesor y que solo te hace el teórico en Septiembre.

Mandenme un review si alguna vez un profesor os ha suspendido injustamente y sin siquiera disimularlo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

Capítulo 3

No perdí el conocimiento, o al menos no por completo. El mundo no era más que una mancha oscura dando tumbos. Recuerdo la sensación abrasadora al rodar por el asfalto como si derrapara. Recuerdo pensar «¡Mis zapatos!», mientras intentaba seguir agarrando los paquetes con desesperación. Recuerdo el pitido en los oídos y el repentino sabor caliente a sangre en la boca. Y recuerdo lo que parecía una onda expansiva de dolor golpeando todo mi ser.

Luego cesó todo movimiento y me encontré echada sobre el asfalto, que seguía caliente pese a ser ya de noche, aunque no demasiado segura de dónde me encontraba o qué había sucedido. Oía sonidos, pero no distinguía qué eran o de dónde venían. Lo único que quería hacer era seguir allí tirada e intentar contener la furia de mi cuerpo al encontrarse herido. Me había hecho daño. Mi cabeza palpitaba con un horrible dolor punzante, punzante, punzante, al compás de mis latidos. Sentía calor, luego frío, y ganas de vomitar. Notaba los dolores agudos, las quemaduras, los pinchazos y punzadas; no podía aislar todas las sensaciones y darles sentido, no podía determinar la ubicación o gravedad, ni hacer nada al respecto.

Al menos no estaba muerta. Eso era un punto a favor.

Luego un pensamiento muy claro ardió en mi cerebro: «¡Esa zorra ha intentado atropellarme!»

El segundo pensamiento fue: «¡Oh, mierda, otra vez, no!»

Incluso lo dije en voz alta, y el sonido de mi voz me sorprendió; digamos que volvió a meterme bruscamente en mi cuerpo, un lugar donde, por cierto, no me apetecía estar. Casi deseé regresar a aquel estado desconectado, si no fuera porque me asustaba la idea de que el coche diera marcha atrás y regresara para darme otra pasada. Y si estaba tirada ahí en medio, tan visible, moriría atropellada. Literalmente.

Acicateada por el subidón de adrenalina provocado por el pánico, me senté y miré apresuradamente a mi alrededor. No es que fuera el mejor de mis movimientos. Bueno, tal vez lo fuera, porque tenía que asegurarme de que no iba a acabar hecha una masa grasienta en medio del pavimento, pero mi cuerpo protestó de inmediato: mi cabeza pulsó con otra enorme punzada de dolor, se me revolvió el estómago, entorné los ojos y volví a desplomarme sobre el asfalto.

Esta vez me quedé allí tumbada sin oponer resistencia, porque lo de los globos oculares entornándose era algo extraño. Seguro que alguien venía corriendo en mi ayuda en cualquier instante.

Con franqueza, empezaba a estar harta de que la gente intentara matarme. Lee mi libro anterior si no sabes de qué hablo. Me han tiroteado (la actual esposa de mi ex marido), me han cortado la guarnición del freno (mi ex marido), con el resultado de un accidente múltiple, y ahora esto. Estaba harta del dolor, estaba harta del desbarajuste que significaba para mi agenda, estaba harta, jolín, de no tener un aspecto irresistible.

Notaba el áspero pavimento bajo la mejilla. Los diversos chillidos de dolor que llegaban de las terminaciones nerviosas por todo mi cuerpo me hicieron pensar que debía de haberme dejado buenas cantidades de piel sobre el asfalto. Gracias al cielo llevaba pantalones largos, pero, la verdad, sólo el cuero consigue proteger bien la piel, de modo que sospeché que los pantalones no habrían sido de gran ayuda. Los rasponazos de un accidente de carretera son algo muy feo. Empecé a preocuparme, ¿qué aspecto tendría para la boda? ¿Cuatro semanas era tiempo suficiente para curar las heridas o tendría que invertir en algún poderoso maquillaje corporal, algo pringoso que acabaría manchando el vestido? Tal vez tuviera que renunciar a la columna de seda, sexy y sin mangas, que había imaginado, y en vez de eso llevar algo que tapara más, como un burka o una tienda; y no es que haya mucha diferencia entre ambas cosas.

Bien, por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde se había metido la gente? ¿Iban a quedarse todos en el puñetero centro comercial hasta medianoche? ¿Cuánto tendría que permanecer aquí tirada hasta que alguien me viera y viniera en mi ayuda? ¡Casi había quedado hecha papilla! Necesitaba que me prestaran de una vez un poco de interés, un poco de algo.

Me estaba indignando mucho. Hola... un cuerpo tirado en el aparcamiento, ¿y nadie se entera? Sí, era de noche, pero el aparcamiento estaba iluminado con aquellas enormes luces de sodio, y no estaba oculta entre dos coches ni nada por el estilo. Estaba... abrí los ojos e intenté orientarme.

Mi visión era borrosa, lo único que conseguía ver eran sombras negras y parches de luz que nadaban y corrían al unísono. Intenté de forma automática frotarme los ojos, pero al hacerlo sólo descubrí que mis brazos no querían obedecer, ninguno de los dos. Al final se movieron, a su pesar, pero no muy bien... estaba claro que no respondían lo bastante bien como para meterme los dedos en los ojos: podía dejarme ciega, como si ya no tuviera bastante con mi situación.

Vale, o sea, que no podía ver con exactitud dónde me encontraba. No obstante, debía de estar tirada en el extremo de la hilera de coches más próxima a las galerías, donde alguien acabaría por darse cuenta. Finalmente.

Oí el débil sonido de un motor arrancando en algún lugar; mientras no fuera un coche que pudiera atropellarme al dar marcha atrás, no era importante, pero imaginé que para darse esa circunstancia el conductor tendría que haber pasado sobre mi cuerpo para llegar hasta dicho coche, por lo tanto la perspectiva no era demasiado factible. Por otro lado, en ocasiones yo llevaba tal prisa que, de haber pisado un cuerpo mientras caminaba tal vez hubiera pensado «ya comprobaré más tarde qué era eso».

Ya tenía otra cosa de la que me preocuparme ahora: que alguien como yo me atropellara dando marcha atrás.

¿Por qué no había ningún tipo de registro del tiempo que alguien puede estar tirado en medio de un aparcamiento sin que nadie se dé cuenta? ¿Y si tenía —¡puaj!— hormigas y cosas raras andando sobre mí? Estaba sangrando. Seguro que toda clase de bichitos acudían en estos momentos arrastrándose a toda velocidad hacia mí, ansiosos por darse un festín.

Esta idea era tan desagradable que, si no me hubiera dolido tanto la cabeza, me habría levantado disparada. No, no me gustan los insectos. No es que me den miedo, pero me parecen desagradables y repugnantes, y no los quiero cerca de mí, para nada.

Pensándolo bien, el aparcamiento ya era bastante desagradable y asqueroso de por sí. La gente hortera, sin clase, escupe sobre el pavimento, y a veces escupe algo más que simples escupitajos. Todo tipo de porquería aterriza ahí, incluida, bien, la mierda.

Oh, Dios, tenía que levantarme antes de morir de una sobredosis de sorpresas desagradables. Nadie acudiría en mi ayuda, o al menos no a tiempo, AHORA, para entendernos. Tendría que hacerlo por mí misma. Tendría que encontrar mi bolso, rebuscar hasta encontrar el móvil —confié en que esa maldita cosa siguiera funcionando, que la batería no hubiera saltado por los aires a causa del golpe o algo así, porque encontrar una batería y volver a ponerla era algo que me superaba en ese momento— y llamar al 911. Además, tenía que sentarme, para apartar de ese desagradable pavimento buena parte de mi cuerpo, o pronto mi estado mental estaría tan fatal como el físico.

Contaré hasta tres, pensé, y me sentaré. Uno. Dos. Tres. No pasó nada. Mi mente sabía lo que yo quería hacer, pero mi cuerpo decía, ah, no. Ya había intentado antes lo de incorporarse.

Eso acabó de cabrearme, casi tanto como lo de estar tirada sin que nadie se enterara. Vale, no exactamente. Estar ahí tirada sin que nadie se diera cuenta estaba casi en el primer puesto de mi lista. Si tuviera que clasificar las cosas que en aquel momento me cabreaban, que alguien intentara matarme — ¡otra vez!— obtendría diez puntos.

Que nadie me prestara atención se llevaba nueve. Un cuerpo desobediente ocupaba el tercer lugar, a cierta distancia, tal vez con tan sólo cinco puntos.

De todos modos, durante años había sido animadora, desde el instituto a la facultad. Había obligado a mi cuerpo a hacer cosas dolorosas muchas veces, y en la mayoría de ocasiones había obedecido. No me cuadraba que no obedeciera ahora que había mucho más en juego que dar una voltereta o algo parecido. ¡Mi vida podía estar pendiente de un hilo en este caso! No sólo eso, sentía que algo se deslizaba por mi cara. No cabía duda, tenía que levantarme. Necesitaba obtener ayuda.

Tal vez pretendía hacer demasiado, tal vez incorporarme de golpe, sin el acicate del pánico, era más de lo que podía hacer. Tal vez debiera intentar otra vez mover el brazo.

Resultó bastante bien. El brazo derecho me dolía, pero hizo justo lo que mi cerebro le dijo que hiciera, es decir, que levantara la mano laboriosamente (no le di tantos detalles, era sólo la manera en que funcionaba) para poder dar un manotazo a lo que se arrastraba por mi rostro, fuera lo que fuera.

Pensaba que iba a encontrar un bicho, estaba preparada para palpar un bicho gigante. Lo que noté, en vez de eso, era húmedo y pegajoso.

Vale, estaba sangrando. Me sorprendió un poco, aunque no debiera haberlo hecho. No es que me sorprendiera estar sangrando, sino el hecho de que me sangrara la cabeza o la cara, o ambas cosas. Sabía que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, de ahí el dolor y la náusea que probablemente significaban una conmoción cerebral, pero la situación iba empeorando por minutos, como suele decirse. ¿Y si me había cortado la cara? ¿Significaría eso que tendrían que darme puntos? Tal y como pintaba la cosa, cuando Jacob y yo nos casáramos finalmente, yo iba a parecer la Novia de Frankenstein.

Al caer en la cuenta, eso ocupó el puesto siete de mi Cabreómetro, tal vez el ocho: mis planes con Jacob se iban al traste si quedaban cicatrices en mi cara o si me quedaba despellejada tras el rasponazo. Porque, ¿cómo iba a cegarle la lujuria con una pinta así?

Al menos no estaba conmigo esta vez. En las otras dos ocasiones en que intentaron matarme había estado a mi lado, y aquello había hecho estragos en él. Como poli, se había puesto hecho una furia. Como hombre, se había indignado. Como hombre que me amaba, se había aterrorizado. Naturalmente, había expresado todo esto volviéndose más arrogante y autoritario; y considerando su nivel medio en ambas características, podéis imaginar lo inaguantable que se puso. Suerte que para entonces ya le amaba o hubiera tenido que matarle.

Pensar en Jacob no iba a hacer que la ayuda llegara más deprisa. Se me daba bien de verdad posponer las cosas desagradables, pero esto ya no podía ignorarlo más. Iba a doler, pero tendría que obligarme a moverme.

Estaba tumbada sobre mi costado izquierdo y tenía el brazo atrapado debajo. Planté la mano derecha a la altura del hombro e hice fuerza como pude para incorporarme y conseguir apoyarme en el codo izquierdo. Luego hice un descanso, conteniendo la náusea y el horrible dolor de cabeza, y esperando a que pasara lo peor antes de hacer el esfuerzo final de ponerme en pie.

Vale. No había nada roto. Como ya había pasado por la experiencia de tener un hueso roto, al menos eso lo tenía claro. Rasguños, magulladuras, desquicie, conmoción, pero nada roto. Si hubiera temido por mi vida, probablemente en este momento habría sido capaz de levantarme de un brinco y salir corriendo, pero era evidente que la zorra que casi me atropella no iba a provocar más accidentes, al menos por aquí. Al no sentir esa necesidad acuciante, me quedé allí sentada y utilicé el dobladillo de la blusa para limpiarme la sangre de los ojos y así poder ver. También aproveché ese rato para asegurarme de que mi cabeza no iba a explotar o saltar por los aires, aunque bien podría suceder, cualquiera de las dos cosas, por cómo me dolía.

Con la vista menos borrosa, encontré mi bolso. Colgaba del ángulo que formaba mi brazo doblado y estaba enredado con algunas de las bolsas de plástico que tampoco había dejado caer. Las tiras enredadas habían dificultado mis esfuerzos de mover el brazo, las propias bolsas estaban liadas debajo de mis piernas. ¿Qué os parece? Tal vez mis compras habían aportado a mi piel un poco de protección adicional. Lo tomé como una señal de que Dios quería que yo comprara.

Animada por este apoyo espiritual, rebusqué con torpeza el móvil en mi bolsito y lo abrí. La bendita pantallita se iluminó, de modo que marqué el número de emergencias. Había llamado con anterioridad al 911, cuando Jane Goodwin fue asesinada y pensé que los disparos se efectuaban contra mí, de modo que ya sabía de qué iba. Cuando la voz desapasionada preguntó la naturaleza de la emergencia, yo ya estaba preparada.

—He resultado herida. Estoy en el aparcamiento del centro comercial... —Le dije qué centro, qué tienda y fuera de qué entrada me encontraba tirada, aunque técnicamente ahora ya estaba sentada.

—¿De qué naturaleza son sus heridas? —preguntó la voz sin el menor indicio de urgencia o incluso de preocupación. Supongo que el operador del 911 se imaginaba que si estaba llamando, no podía estar tan mal herida, y supongo que tenía razón.

—Una herida en la cabeza, creo que tengo una conmoción cerebral. Magulladuras, arañazos, un palizón general. Alguien ha intentado atropellarme, pero la muy zorra ya se ha ido.

—¿Se trata de una pelea doméstica?

—No, soy heterosexual.

—¿Disculpe? —Por primera vez, la voz del operador mostraba cierta expresión. Por desgracia, esa expresión significaba confusión.

—He dicho que la zorra ya se ha ido, y me ha preguntado si se trataba de una pelea doméstica, he dicho que no, que soy heterosexual —expliqué pacientemente, lo cual, considerando que estaba sangrando, sentada sobre el asqueroso pavimento, era un ejemplo de mi autocontrol. Me tomaba en serio lo de no cabrear a la gente que podía venir en mi rescate. Digo que «podía» porque por el momento el rescate no se había producido.

—Ya veo. ¿Conoce la identidad de esa persona?

—No. —Sólo sabía que era una zorra psicópata que no debería empujar ni una carretilla, qué decir de un Buick.

—Enviaré un coche policía y asistencia médica a su ubicación —dijo el operador tras recuperar su distanciamiento profesional—. Necesito más información, de modo que no cuelgue.

No colgué. Cuando me preguntó, le di el nombre y la dirección, el número de casa y el del móvil, que supuse que ya tenía, gracias al servicio 911 digital, porque además mi móvil es uno de ésos con localizador GPS incorporado. Lo más probable era que me tuvieran triangulada, localizada y verificada. Di un respingo por dentro. Sin duda mi nombre ya corría de una radio de la policía a otra, lo que significaba que un tal teniente J.W. Bloodsworth lo oiría y probablemente ya estaría metiéndose de un salto en el coche y encendiendo las luces azules. Confié en que los servicios de asistencia médica pudieran llegar aquí antes que él y me limpiaran un poco la sangre de la cara. Ya me ha visto antes ensangrentada, pero de cualquier modo... es cuestión de vanidad.

La puerta automática de la tienda se abrió y aparecieron dos mujeres, charlando felizmente mientras salían con su botín y empezaban a andar por el pasillo de coches aparcados. La primera que me vio chilló y se paró en seco.

—No se preocupe por ese ruido —le dije al operador—. Alguien se ha asustado.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! —La segunda mujer se apresuró corriendo hacia mí—. ¿La han atacado? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Si se me permite el comentario, es un verdadero fastidio que aparezca ayuda justo cuando ya no la necesitas.

El aparcamiento estaba lleno de luces intermitentes, coches aparcados formando ángulos poco habituales y hombres uniformados, casi todos ellos charlando de pie. Nadie había muerto, por lo tanto no había ninguna sensación de urgencia. Uno de los vehículos con luces intermitentes pertenecía a los médicos; se llamaban Dwight y Bailey. Hay cosas que no están preparadas. No me gusta el apellido «Bailey » porque así se llamaba el hombre que mató a Jane Goodwin, pero no podía decírselo a este Bailey porque era un hombre agradable de verdad que se comportaba con calma y amabilidad mientras me limpiaba la sangre y me vendaba la herida del cuero cabelludo. Tenía rasguños en la frente, pero no había señales en la cara, lo cual significaba, supongo, que había aterrizado con la cabeza agachada o así. Buenas noticias para mi cara, malas noticias para mi cabeza.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con el diagnóstico de conmoción cerebral, lo que en cierto sentido era satisfactorio —me gusta tener razón— y por otro lado era desalentador, porque una conmoción afectaría de forma seria a mi agenda, ya bastante apretada sin este tipo de impedimento añadido a la mezcla.

Uno de los patrulleros era el agente Spangler; le conocía de cuando asesinaron a Jane. Yo estaba tendida en una camilla con el respaldo levantado y él me tomaba declaración mientras los médicos me limpiaban y vendaban con eficiencia y me preparaban para el traslado, cuando Jacob llegó en su coche. Supe que se trataba de él sin tan siquiera mirar, por la manera en que chirriaron los neumáticos y por cómo sonó el portazo con que remató su llegada.

—Ahí está Jacob—dije al agente Spangler. No volví la cabeza porque estaba poniendo gran empeño en no moverme. Él dirigió una ojeada en dirección al recién llegado y apretó un poco los labios para contener una sonrisa.

—Sí, señora, ahí está —dijo—. Ha estado en contacto en todo momento por radio.

La rápida promoción de Jacob en el departamento había provocado cierto conflicto entre él y algunos de los polis mayores, que veían como pasaba por delante de ellos. El agente Spangler era relativamente nuevo, y joven, por lo tanto no compartía ese resentimiento, de modo que se levantó e hizo un ademán respetuoso con la cabeza cuando Jacob se acercó y se quedó mirándome con los brazos en jarras. Iba vestido con vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga, con los puños remangados sobre el antebrazo. Llevaba el arma reglamentaria en la funda, pegada al riñón derecho, y la placa enganchada al cinturón. En la mano tenía una radio, o tal vez un móvil, y su expresión era adusta.

—Estoy bien —dije a Jacob, pues detestaba esa mirada en su rostro. Ya la había visto antes—. Más o menos.

Desplazó de inmediato el enfoque láser de su mirada a Bailey. Dwight estaba enredando en sus maletines, guardando otra vez las cosas, de modo que Bailey fue el objetivo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, como si yo no hubiera abierto la boca.

—Probable conmoción cerebral —contestó Bailey, quien casi seguro se estaba saltando algún punto del reglamento, pero supuse que los médicos y los polis se conocen bien, y tal vez los polis pueden conseguir todo tipo de información supuestamente privada—. Un cuero cabelludo lacerado, algunas contusiones.

—Rasponazo en accidente de carretera —dije con desánimo.

Bailey bajó la vista y me sonrió.

—También eso.

Jacob se agachó al lado de la camilla. La brillante luz que los médicos habían dispuesto para hacer su trabajo creó unas sombras marcadas en su rostro. Parecía duro y cruel, pero me cogió la mano con dulzura.

—Iré justo detrás de la ambulancia —prometió—. Llamaré a tu madre y a tu padre de camino. —Dirigió una mirada a Spangler—. Puedes acabar de tomarle declaración en el hospital.

—Sí, señor —dijo el agente Spangler cerrando la libreta.

Me metieron en la parte trasera de la ambulancia; para ser precisos, metieron la camilla en la ambulancia, pero ya que yo estaba tumbada en ella, el resultado fue el mismo. Luego cerraron las puertas dobles, y cuando vi a Jacob por última vez, estaba ahí de pie con aspecto al mismo tiempo frío y feroz.

Luego salimos del aparcamiento con las luces intermitentes pero sin el aullido de la sirena, algo que agradecí porque el dolor de cabeza era atroz.

Bien, esto me resultaba familiar. Y en este caso, estar tan familiarizada con ello era un verdadero asco.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

**Capítulo 4 **

Jacob fue la última cosa que vi antes de que se cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia, y la primera cuando se abrieron.

Su expresión era tan seria, fría y furiosa, todo al mismo tiempo, que busqué otra vez su mano mientras me sacaban de la parte trasera del vehículo.

—De verdad que estoy bien —dije. A excepción de la conmoción, lo estaba. Hecha polvo, pero bien. Quería sonar valiente, para convencerle de que me encontraba bien y que estaba mostrando una fachada falsa a todo el mundo para cosechar sus simpatías, pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para juntar la energía necesaria, de manera que en vez de eso soné sincera, y por lo tanto no me creyó.

El tema de la supremacía hombre/mujer disputándose el sitio era demasiado complicado para mí en aquel instante. Alguno podrá pensar que para él eso fue un alivio, pero no, notaba por la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula que en vez de ello estaba de lo más preocupado. Los hombres son así de perversos.

Reuní fuerzas.

—Es todo culpa tuya —le dije con toda la indignación que pude. El andaba junto a la camilla sosteniéndome la mano y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Culpa mía?

—Estaba haciendo compras esta noche por culpa de tu estúpida fecha límite. Si me hubieras hecho caso, podría haber salido a comprar durante el día, como la gente civilizada, pero no, tenías que darme un ultimátum, que me ha obligado a estar en el aparcamiento con una zorra psicópata enloquecida al volante de un Buick.

Entrecerró aún más los ojos. Para alivio mío, el gesto adusto se había relajado un poco. Se estaba imaginando que si yo me sentía con fuerzas de empezar a dar la lata, de verdad estaba bien.

—Si hubieras conseguido planificar algo tan sencillo como una boda — dijo con un exasperante desprecio por los millones de detalles que implica una boda— yo no habría tenido que intervenir.

—¿Sencillo? —farfullé—. ¿Sencillo? ¿Te parece sencilla una boda? El lanzamiento de un trasbordador es sencillo. La física cuántica es sencilla. Planificar una boda es como planificar una guerra...

—Una comparación apropiada —refunfuñó en voz baja, pero le oí de todos modos.

Le solté la mano. A veces sencillamente me entraban ganas de darle una bofetada.

Dwight se rió mientras empujaba la camilla. Bailey era mucho más simpático que Dwight. Dije:

—No quiero que tú empujes mi camilla. Quiero a Bailey. ¿Dónde está Bailey?

—Se está ocupando del papeleo, de recoger tus objetos personales, ese tipo de cosas —dijo Dwight afable y sin dejar de empujar la camilla.

La noche se me estaba torciendo, pero me reanimé cuanto pude con las noticias de que Bailey traía mis cosas. Era un claro indicador de cuánto me dolía la cabeza el hecho de que hasta ahora no hubiera pensado ni una sola vez en mis compras, especialmente en mis zapatos nuevos.

—¿Tiene mis zapatos?

—Los llevas puestos —dijo Jacob dedicando una mirada rápida e interrogadora a Dwight por encima de mi cabeza, preguntando en silencio si podía haber alguna lesión cerebral.

—No me estoy volviendo majareta, me refiero a los zapatos nuevos, los que he comprado esta noche. —Como ya he explicado, Dwight me empujaba hasta dentro del cubículo. Bailey apareció unos treinta segundos después, con las manos llenas de tablillas sujetapapeles, mi bolso y varias bolsas de plástico. Inspeccioné la bolsa de la tienda donde había comprado los zapatos y di un suspiro de alivio. No habían desaparecido. Luego un eficiente equipo de enfermeras tomó el mando; echaron a Jacob, Bailey y Dwight dieron el parte sobre mi estado, que coincidía en gran medida con lo que yo había imaginado, y, después de que ellos también desaparecieran, corrieron la cortina y me arrancaron las ropas con rapidez. Detesto de verdad la forma en que el personal de urgencias trata la ropa, pese a que entiendo la necesidad de hacerlo: incluso alguien que está consciente puede no ser capaz de evaluar con precisión su propio estado médico, y lo fundamental es la rapidez y la eficiencia.

A pesar de eso, cuánto, cuánto detesto que me corten el sujetador con un tajo insensible de esas grandes hojas de las tijeras. Adoro mis conjuntos de ropa interior. Este sujetador en concreto era de un precioso color moca, con florecitas en el tejido de satén y diminutas perlas cosidas en medio. Ahora se había echado a perder. Suspiré al verlo, porque de todos modos ya se había echado a perder con la sangre.

Pensándolo un poco, casi todas las prendas que llevaba puestas habían quedado hechas polvo, bien por los desgarros o la sangre o por ambas cosas; las heridas en el cuero cabelludo sangran mucho. Suspiré mientras me echaba un vistazo a mí misma, luego inspeccioné la ropa tirada a un lado; podía hacerlo sin mover demasiado la cabeza porque habían levantado la parte superior de la camilla y yo estaba incorporada sobre ella. No, nada podía salvarse, excepto tal vez los zapatos. Mis pantalones cargo negros estaban rotos por varios sitios, con desgarros grandes e irregulares imposibles de arreglar, por no hablar del pulcro corte que habían hecho las enfermeras a lo largo las perneras para poder retirarlos más deprisa. Tenía ambas piernas desnudas, sucias de polvo y sangre, confirmando así que el temor irracional a los gérmenes que había experimentado en el aparcamiento no era tan irracional. De hecho, casi toda yo estaba sucia y ensangrentada. No era una visión agradable de ver, lo cual era deprimente, porque Jacob me había visto así.

—Estoy hecha un asco —dije con voz lastimera.

—No es para tanto —contestó una de las enfermeras—. Parece peor de lo que es. Aunque supongo que para ti ya es bastante malo, ¿a que sí? —Su voz sonaba enérgica, pero reconfortante. O más bien, intentaba sonar reconfortante; de hecho sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera peor porque las apariencias eran exactamente lo que me preocupaban. Sí, soy vanidosa, pero también tengo una fecha límite para celebrar mi boda y no quería parecer una refugiada de guerra en las fotos de mi casamiento. Mis niños las verían algún día, ya sabéis, no quería que se preguntaran qué había visto en mí su padre.

Tampoco tengo mentalidad de «víctima», y estoy cansada de que me disparen, me apaleen y me magullen. No quería que Jacob pensara que tenía que cuidar de mí. Quiero cuidarme yo sólita, muchas gracias; a menos que tenga el día mimoso, en cuyo caso quiero estar en buena forma para poder disfrutarlo.

Acababan de medio meterme en una especie de bata de hospital cuando un cansado doctor de urgencias entró arrastrando los pies. Me examinó, escuchó a las enfermeras, me miró las pupilas para ver cómo estaban respondiendo, y me envió a hacerme una tomografía axial de la cabeza y lo que parecía una tanda completa de rayos equis. Unas pocas aburridas y dolorosas horas después, quedé ingresada en el hospital para pasar ahí la noche, porque los médicos estaban de acuerdo también con mi diagnóstico de conmoción cerebral. Me limpiaron todos los rasguños y algunos me los vendaron, limpiaron casi toda la sangre con gasas, excepto la del pelo, lo cual era un fastidio porque lo notaba pringoso. Lo peor fue que me afeitaron un poco el nacimiento del pelo para darme unos cuantos puntos y cerrar un corte profundo en el cuero cabelludo. Tendría que echarle creatividad a mis peinados durante los siguientes meses. Por fin me dejaron en una agradable cama limpia, recién hecha, y apagaron casi todas las luces, lo cual fue un alivio. ¿He mencionado cuánto me dolía la cabeza?

Lo que no me pareció un alivio fue la manera en que Jacob y toda mi familia formaron un círculo en torno a la cama, observándome en silencio.

—No es mi culpa —dije a la defensiva. Era extraño, verles a todos juntos como si estuvieran alineados contra mí, como si hubiera hecho esto a posta o algo así. Incluso Emily tenía una expresión solemne, y habitualmente puedo contar con ella en mi bando pase lo que pase. Lo entendía, de todos modos, porque si Jacob hubiera resultado herido con la misma frecuencia que yo en los meses pasados, yo estaría pidiendo que cambiara de trabajo y que nos trasladáramos a Mongolia Exterior para sacarlo de la zona de peligro.

Mamá se movió un poco. Había mantenido los labios tan cerrados como Jacob, pero entonces adoptó su modo mamá y se acercó al lavamanos en miniatura, donde humedeció un paño. Al regresar junto a la cama, empezó a lavar con delicadeza la sangre seca que las enfermeras habían pasado por alto. Mi madre no me había limpiado los oídos desde que era niña, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian. Me alegré de que usara agua en vez de saliva. ¿Ya sabéis todos esos chistes sobre la saliva de las mamas limpiándolo todo, desde la grasa a la tinta? Es verdad. La saliva de madre debería estar patentada y venderse como quitamanchas para todo. Pensándolo bien, tal vez ya lo hayan hecho así. Nunca he leído los ingredientes de un quitamanchas. Tal vez diga simplemente saliva de madre.

Por fin, Jacob dijo:

—Van a darnos las cintas de seguridad del aparcamiento, de modo que podremos conseguir la matrícula del coche.

Llevaba el tiempo suficiente con él como para comprender algunas de las sutilezas de la ley a esas alturas.

—Pero no me alcanzó. Cuando pisó a fondo el acelerador, yo me tiré para apartarme. No se trata de una conductora que se haya dado a la fuga tras un atropello, más bien se ha dado a la fuga tras darme un susto de muerte.

—¿Conductora? —Tomó nota de eso de inmediato, por supuesto—. ¿La has vito? ¿La conocías?

—Pude distinguir que era una mujer, pero si la conocía o no... —Me habría encogido de hombros, pero intentaba mantener al mínimo los movimientos—. Los faros me deslumbraron. La conductora era mujer y el coche era un Buick último modelo, es lo único de lo que estoy segura. Las luces de los aparcamientos crean efectos extraños sobre los colores, pero creo que el coche era de ese tipo de marrón claro metálico.

—¿Estas segura de que era un Buick?

—Por favor —dije con todo el desdén del que fui capaz. Sé distinguir un coche. Era uno de los genes raros que me había pasado papá, porque lo único que mamá sabe distinguir es un coche grande, un coche pequeño o una camioneta. La marca y el modelo no significan nada para ella.

—Si dice que es un Buick, es un Buick —apuntó papá, continuando por mí, y Jacob asintió. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me habría fastidiado que aceptara automáticamente la palabra de papá después de poner en duda la mía, pero en aquel preciso momento no estaba para riñas, ni físicas ni mentales. Me sentía agotada, no sólo a causa del dolor, sino porque con éste ya eran demasiados incidentes. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces pueden intentar matarte para que resulte un poco deprimente? No es que yo vaya por ahí cabreando al personal y pasándome con ellos. Ni siquiera respondo enfadada a los conductores estúpidos, porque nunca sabes si han tomado sus antipsicóticos o si están conduciendo por ahí con una pistola cargada y un cerebro descargado. Estaba harta de aquello, me dolía todo y, la verdad, tenía ganas de echarme a llorar.

No podía llorar, no delante de todo el mundo. No soy una llorona, al menos no esa clase de llorona. Lloro con una película triste o cuando ponen el himno de las barras y las estrellas en los partidos de fútbol americano, pero por lo que se refiere a las penurias personales, por lo general me las trago y tiro adelante. Si me ponía a llorar ahora, significaría que sentía lástima de mí misma, y así era, pero no quería que se notara. Ya era bastante malo mi aspecto de víctima de la carretera, así que me negaba a añadir lloriqueos a mi actual lista de cualidades poco atractivas.

Si algún día le echaba las manos encima a la zorra que había provocado todo esto, la estrangularía.

—Podemos hablar de esta cuestión después —dijo mamá—. Necesita descansar, no una repetición de los hechos. Iros todos para casa, yo me quedo con ella esta noche. Es una orden.

Jacob no acepta bien las órdenes, ni siquiera las de mi madre, y eso que ella por lo general le provoca auténtico pánico.

—Yo también me quedo —dijo con ese tono suyo de poli: nadadetonterías.

Pese a tener los ojos medio cerrados podía verles poniéndose en guardia. En cualquier otro momento hubiera observado la batalla con interés, pero lo único que quería en ese instante era un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

—No necesito que nadie se quede conmigo. Todos tenéis trabajo por la mañana, de modo que mejor os vais a casa. Estoy bien, en serio. —Nota: Cuando alguien dice «en serio», lo normal es que esté mintiendo, como era mi caso.

—Nos quedamos los dos —respondió Jacob sin tener en cuenta mi valiente y tranquilizador ofrecimiento. Bajé la vista para ver si mi cuerpo estaba visible, ya que todo el mundo actuaba como si yo no estuviera allí. Primero lo de permanecer tirada en ese asqueroso aparcamiento durante lo que me parecieron varias horas, sin que nadie reparara en mí, y ahora la sensación de que, pese a que hablaba, nadie me oía.

—Debo de ser invisible —me dije entre dientes. Papá me dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—No, todos estamos de lo más preocupados —dijo con calma, atajando mis bravuconadas. Tenía esa habilidad, pero también es cierto que tenía mucha intuición en todo lo referente a mí, tal vez por lo mucho que me parezco a mamá. Me temo que Jacob tiene esa misma intuición, lo que estará bien cuando llevemos casados los treinta y pico años que llevan mamá y papá; pero mientras aún nos estemos disputando nuestro lugar, aquello más bien significaba una desventaja para mí: tenía que mantenerme alerta. En este aspecto, Jacob le lleva años luz a Jason, mi ex marido, que nunca veía más allá del pelo rubio y el trasero firme... los suyos, por cierto.

Jason es una de esas personas que parece un Slinky, uno de esos larguísimos bucles enrollados; siempre sonríes cuando piensas en verle caer por la escalera.

En fin, de vuelta a la habitación del hospital. Mamá organizó a todo el mundo en un santiamén. Mandó a papá y a mis hermanas para sus casas, porque ya casi eran las dos de la mañana y nadie había dormido nada. Ella y Jacob mostraban señales de la tensión acumulada, con ese aspecto preocupado, ojeroso, alrededor de los ojos, pero al menos tenían mejor aspecto que la otra ocupante de la habitación: yo misma.

Entró una enfermera para ver si estaba dormida y para despertarme en caso de que lo estuviera. No dormía, de modo que me tomó la tensión y el pulso y salió, con una alegre promesa de regresar al cabo de dos horas o menos. Aparte del desagradable dolor de cabeza, ésta es la peor parte de tener una conmoción cerebral: ellos —en referencia al personal médico— no quieren que te duermas. O más bien, no pasa nada si te duermes, siempre que puedan despertarte y sepas donde estás y ese tipo de cosas. Lo cual significa que, para cuando acaban de controlar tus funciones vitales y hacerte preguntas, para cuando te pones cómoda y vuelves a echar una cabezadita, una enfermera entra tan campante por la puerta para empezar otra vez con toda la rutina. Preveía una noche larga e intranquila.

Jacob ofreció a mamá el sillón que se abría en forma de cama estrecha e incómoda, y ella lo aceptó sin discutir, optando por aprovechar el poco sueño que pudiera, por intermitente que fuera. Él acercó la alta silla de las visitas a mi cama y se sentó, alargando el brazo a través de la barra para cogerme la mano. Mi corazón se aceleró y me dio un brinco cuando lo hizo, es que le quiero tanto, y él sabía cuánto necesitaba en esos momentos incluso la más mínima comunicación silenciosa.

—Descansa un poco si puedes —murmuró.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Puedo echar una cabezada aquí mismo. Estoy acostumbrado a horarios raros y sillas incómodas.

Eso era verdad, al fin y al cabo era un poli. Apreté sus dedos e intenté ponerme cómoda, lo cual no era posible en realidad por el terrible dolor de cabeza y la manera en que me ardían las diversas heridas. Pero cerré los ojos de todos modos, y esa habilidad mía para dormirme en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, hizo efecto.

Me desperté en medio de la oscuridad; después de que me durmiera, Jacob había apagado la tenue luz. Permanecí allí tumbada escuchando el ritmo de las respiraciones de las otras dos personas dormidas: mamá al pie de la cama, Jacob a mi derecha. Era un sonido reconfortante. No podía ver el reloj para saber cuánto había dormido, pero no importaba en realidad, porque no iba a ir a ningún lado.

La cabeza me seguía doliendo tanto como antes, pero la náusea parecía haber mejorado ligeramente. Empecé a pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer: llamar a Lynn y organizamos para que ella sólita se hiciera cargo de Great Bods al menos el próximo par de días, pedir a Emily que regara las plantas, que alguien retirara mi coche del centro comercial, y otros detalles latosos. Debí de agitarme un poco, porque Jacob se incorporó en la silla de inmediato y buscó mi mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó susurrando para no despertar a mamá—. No has dormido mucho; menos de una hora.

—Sólo estaba pensando —respondí susurrando.

—¿En qué?

—En todo lo que tengo que hacer.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Me lo dices a mí, y yo me ocuparé de todo.

Sonreí para mis adentros, que era la única manera en que podía sonreír ya que estaba oscuro y él no podía verme.

—Eso era más o menos lo que estaba pensando, intentando recordar todo lo que tengo que pedirte que hagas.

Soltó un débil resoplido.

—Debería haberlo imaginado.

Como estaba oscuro, encontré el valor para continuar:

—También estaba pensando en que no sé cómo puedes mirarme con la pinta que tengo y volver a desearme alguna vez. —Mantuve la voz muy baja, porque, ay, mi madre estaba justo ahí en la misma habitación; yo escuchaba su respiración con un oído, y no había cambiado, de modo que seguía durmiendo.

Jacob se quedó un momento callado, justo lo suficiente para que yo empezara a notar el estómago revuelto —como si me hiciera falta con lo malita que ya estaba—, luego me pasó un dedo con delicadeza por el brazo.

—Siempre te deseo —murmuró, con voz tan cálida y oscura como la habitación—. El aspecto que tengas en un momento dado no tiene mucho que ver. Eres tú, no tu cuerpo; aunque me muero por tu culo, y tus tetas, y tu boca desvergonzada, y todas las partes que estén en medio.

—¿Y qué hay de mis piernas? —le animé. Vaya, me estaba sintiendo mejor, estaba mejorando por minutos. Si seguía hablando, saldría andando de ese antro en media hora.

Jacob se rió bajito.

—También me gustan. Sobre todo me gusta tenerlas alrededor de la cintura.

—Chis —siseé—. Mamá está justo ahí.

—Está dormida. —Levantó mi mano y me dio un beso cálido y húmedo en la palma.

—Eso te gustaría. —Fue el brusco comentario que llegó desde los pies de la cama.

Tras un momento de sorpresa, Jacob empezó a reírse y dijo:

—Sí, señora, desde luego que sí.

Me encanta este hombre. Me alegró consideradamente esta charla nuestra a oscuras, fue un alivio, porque cansa mucho sentir lástima por una misma. Le apreté la mano y volví a dormirme de lo más contenta. ¿Y qué si me dolía aún la cabeza? Todo iba bien.

Sólo llevaba diez minutos dormida cuando entró una enfermera y encendió las luces para preguntar si estaba despierta. Qué os decía.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

Capítulo 5

Jacob se marchó poco después del amanecer para pasar por casa, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y luego irse al trabajo, donde imaginé que pasaría más tiempo del debido mirando cintas de aparcamientos en un intento de conseguir la matrícula del Buick. Él había dormido un rato más, pero como mucho alguna breve cabezada, pues otra cosa era difícil con una enfermera entrando cada poco rato para asegurarse de que no me moría de un derrame cerebral. No era el caso, qué alivio, pero tampoco me estaba permitiendo dormir mucho.

Mamá se despertó hacia las siete, salió de la habitación y volvió con una taza de un café que olía divinamente —pero que no me ofreció— y luego se puso de lleno con el móvil. Yo hice lo mismo y llamé a Lynn, a Great Bods, para informarle de mi último percance y organizamos para que me sustituyera al menos el siguiente par de días. Me dolía tanto la cabeza que imaginaba que como mínimo tardaría un plazo así en volver a funcionar.

Hablar y al mismo tiempo escuchar a escondidas es todo un arte que requiere práctica. Mamá es capaz de hacerlo sin esfuerzo. Cuando yo era una adolescente, conseguí ser tan buena como ella, por necesidad. Seguía siendo buena, pero había perdido práctica. Por las conversaciones que alcancé a oír, me enteré de que iba a cerrar un trato de una venta de una casa ese día y que tenía que enseñar una casa más, pero estaba posponiendo esta cita a última hora de la jornada.

También llamó a Emily, pero o bien no la mencionó por su nombre o yo me despisté del todo, porque me sorprendió ver entrar a Emily en la habitación hacia las ocho y media, con un par de vaqueros que le quedaban genial, una ajustada camiseta con tiras de lentejuelas y una blazer de cuero con un drapeado sobre los hombros. El hecho de que no fuera la ropa que vestía habitualmente para ir a trabajar me hizo saber que se había tomado el día libre. Emily es abogada —como ya he mencionado— y aún está en el rango inferior de un bufete lleno de fenómenos picapleitos, pero su actitud es del todo alto rango. No creo que vaya a quedarse mucho tiempo en la empresa porque le irá mucho mejor por cuenta propia. Emily ha nacido para tener su propio bufete y un éxito rabioso. ¿Quién no iba a contratarla? Tenía un gran talento, unos hoyuelos irresistibles y no sentía compasión por nada, cualidades todas magníficas y muy buscadas en un abogado.

—¿Por qué no vas a ir a trabajar? —le pregunté.

—Voy a sustituir a mamá para que pueda cerrar un trato de venta de una casa. —Se acomodó comiendo una manzana en la silla en la que Jacob había pasado la noche.

Observé la manzana. El hospital no me había traído nada para comer, sólo un poco de hielo machacado; era evidente que me mantenían sin comer hasta que algún médico en algún lugar decidiera que no necesitaba cirugía cerebral de urgencia. Dicho doctor se estaría atiborrando de dulces, y yo me moría de hambre. ¡Eh! Llena de sorpresa, me di un rápido repaso. ¡Aja! La náusea había disminuido. Tal vez mi estómago no pudiera con un desayuno a base de huevos, beicon y tostadas, pero seguro que aceptaba un yogur y un plátano.

—Deja de mirar así mi manzana —dijo Emily apaciblemente—. No puedes comer. Y sentir envidia por las manzanas es una cosa muy fea.

Me puse a la defensiva de manera automática.

—No me da ninguna envidia la manzana. Estaba pensando más bien en un plátano. Y no tenías por qué faltar al trabajo, en cualquier momento a lo largo de la mañana tendrán que darme el alta. Sólo era cuestión de pasar aquí la noche.

—«Pasar la noche» no quiere decir lo mismo para los médicos que para la gente real —dijo mamá, menospreciando por completo la realidad de toda la profesión médica—. Sea como sea, el doctor que te atendió porque estaba de guardia no será quien te dé el alta. Finalmente otro doctor mirará los resultados de tus pruebas y finalmente te examinará a ti, y si hay suerte estarás en casa a última hora de la tarde.

Probablemente tenía razón. De hecho, estaba ingresada en un hospital por primera vez en mi vida, aunque había visitado urgencias unas cuantas veces y descubierto que ahí el tiempo tenía un significado diferente. «Unos pocos minutos» significaba invariablemente un par de horas, lo cual estaba bien, no sé si me entiendes, pero si alguien esperaba mucho rato así a que le vieran, literalmente «en pocos segundos», era inevitable que acabara frustrado y enfadado.

—A pesar de ello, no necesito una niñera. —Me sentí moralmente obligada a hacer aquel comentario, aunque todos sabíamos que no quería quedarme sola, que no iban a dejarme sola y que discutir no llevaba a ninguna parte. Aunque a veces me gustan las discusiones que no llevan a ninguna parte.

—Tendrás que conformarte —dijo Emily, sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos—. De cualquier forma, me ha parecido que mi empresa necesitaba pasar un día sin mí. Se están acostumbrando mal y no me valoran como es debido, y eso no me gusta. —Dio otro mordisco a la manzana, y luego tiró el corazón a la basura—. He apagado el móvil. —Parecía complacida consigo misma, y eso significaba que la gente que no la había valorado como era debido probablemente intentaría contactar con ella varias veces a lo largo del día.

—Tengo que irme —dijo mamá, inclinándose para besarme en la frente. Tenía un aspecto genial, pese a una noche sin apenas dormir y preocupándose por mí—. Pero me pasaré por aquí durante el día. Veamos, necesitas ropa para vestirte cuando te den el alta. Me acercaré a coger la ropa antes de pasar por mi casa; luego la traeré a la hora de comer. Es imposible que te den el alta antes del almuerzo. Estoy siguiendo la pista de un obrador de tartas nupciales, también, y ya he localizado una pérgola, y luego por la tarde iré a casa de

Roberta —Roberta es la madre de Jacob— para devanarnos los sesos sobre procedimientos de emergencia en caso de que haga mal tiempo. Todo está controlado, o sea, que no te preocupes por nada.

—Tengo que preocuparme, como corresponde a la novia. Es imposible que desaparezcan todas las señales del accidente para entonces. —Aunque las costras desaparecieran... uuuuh, costras, cómo suena, quedarían marcas rosas en la piel.

—Tendrás que usar mangas largas o cualquier cosa que te tape, porque ya estaremos en octubre. —El clima de Carolina del Norte en octubre suele ser estupendo, pero puede volverse gélido de un instante al otro. Me examinó la cara con los ojos entrecerrados—. Creo que para entonces tendrás bien el rostro; no tiene tantos rasguños. Y si no, para eso está el maquillaje.

Aún no me había mirado en ningún espejo y no había evaluado los daños por mí misma, de modo que pregunté:

—¿Y qué tal el pelo? ¿Cómo lo tengo?

—Ahora mismo, no tiene buena pinta —contestó Emily—. He traído champú y un secador de mano.

La adoro. Conoce a la perfección mis prioridades.

Mamá evaluó los puntos que me habían puesto en el nacimiento del pelo —mi anterior nacimiento del pelo— y el trozo afeitado.

—Tiene remedio —pronunció—. Un cambio de peinado tapará la parte afeitada que, hay que reconocerlo, es grande.

¡Conforme! Las cosas mejoraban.

Una enfermera más o menos de mi edad entró tan campante en la habitación, impecable con una bata rosa, que iba genial a su cutis. Era una mujer guapa, muy guapa, con rasgos casi clásicos, pero el tinte que se había dado en el pelo era un verdadero crimen. En lo que se refiere a teñirse el pelo, estos crímenes siempre tiene algo que ver con el método «háztelotúmisma». Este teñido en concreto era una especie de marrón uniforme que me obligó a preguntarme cuál sería su color verdadero de pelo, porque ¿quién se tiñe el pelo de marrón? Mi propia crisis capilar me volvía muy consciente del cabello de la gente; no es que en realidad no lo fuera en el pasado, pero mi nivel de atención se había elevado. Cuando sonrió y se acercó un poco más para tocarme el pulso, estudié sus cejas y pestañas. No había duda en este caso: sus cejas eran marrones, y sus pestañas extralargas llevaban máscara. Tal vez tuviera canas prematuras. Sentí envidia de aquellas pestañas y di mi aprobación a la máscara, lo cual me recordó que a esas alturas mi propia máscara me habría dejado ojos de mofeta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —me preguntó mientras mantenía los dedos en el pulso y la mirada en el reloj de pulsera. También ella era capaz de realizar tareas múltiples, como contar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor. Y también estoy hambrienta.

—Eso es buena señal. —Sonrió y me dedicó una rápida mirada—. Veré qué puedo hacer para que le traigan algo de comer.

Sus ojos eran esa fantástica mezcla de verde y almendra; pensé que tendría que estar estupenda cuando se arreglara para salir de noche por la ciudad. Era calmada y serena, pero también había una chispa controlada de fuego en ella que me hizo pensar que probablemente todos los médicos solteros, y tal vez unos cuantos casados, irían de culo para ligársela.

—¿Alguna idea de a qué hora hará la ronda el doctor? —pregunté.

Me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y negó con la cabeza.

—La hora puede variar en función de si tiene o no urgencias. ¿No me diga que no está contenta con nuestra hospitalidad?

—¿Quiere decir aparte de la cuestión de que no haya comida? ¿Y que me despierten cada vez que echo un sueñecito para asegurarse de que no estoy inconsciente? ¿Ya que me afeitan el pelo veintiocho días antes de mi boda? Aparte de eso, lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Se rió en voz alta.

—¿Así que veintiocho días? Yo estuve completamente desquiciada los dos últimos meses previos a la boda. ¡Vaya momento para tener un accidente!

Mamá acababa de sacar las llaves de mi bolso y las agitó mientras salía de la habitación. Le devolví el saludo, luego reanudé la conversación.

—Podría ser peor, podría estar mal herida en vez de tener sólo uno rasguños y un pequeño corte.

—Los médicos deben pensar que tu estado es un poquito peor que eso, o no estarías aquí. —Sonó un poco a regañina, pero las enfermeras probablemente se topan todo el tiempo con pacientes respondones; en honor a la verdad, yo no me mostraba exactamente respondona, más bien me dominaba una urgencia irrefrenable. Quedaban veintiocho días, y el reloj seguía marcando la hora.

Puesto que seguramente ya había consultado mi gráfica, no vi la necesidad de decirle que pasar la noche en observación en el hospital no indicaba una herida seria. Tal vez ella quería que me preocupara un poco para que no siguiera dando la lata, ni a ella ni a las otras enfermeras, sobre cuándo iba a marcharme a casa. Yo no estaba en plan pesada, nada de eso; si no tuviera tantas cosas que hacer, no me hubiera importado estar tumbada en la cama de un hospital, dejando que la gente me trajera lo que necesitara. La náusea se había aliviado, pero el martilleo en mi cabeza, no. Tuve que ir dos veces al baño, y no fue nada divertido, pero tampoco era tan malo como me había temido.

La enfermera... —probablemente llevara una tarjeta con su nombre enganchada al bolsillo pero, como estaba inclinada sobre mi cama, yo no podía leerla— bajó la sábana para verificar mis rasguños y magulladuras, haciendo en todo momento preguntas sobre mi boda. Dónde iba a ser, cómo era mi vestido, ese tipo de cosas.

—Va a celebrarse en casa de la madre de Jacob —contesté alegremente, contenta de que algo me distrajera de aquel dolor de cabeza—. En su jardín. Tiene unos crisantemos preciosos, y eso que normalmente no me gustan los crisantemos, porque siempre van unidos a algún cadáver. Si llueve, algo poco probable en octubre, nos trasladaremos al interior de la casa.

—¿Y ella le cae bien? —Su tono era un poco receloso, lo que me hizo pensar que había tenido problemas con su suegra. Eso era terrible; los problemas con la familia política pueden ser nefastos para el matrimonio. La madre de Jason no me caía nada mal, pero a la madre de Jacob la adoraba. Me comunicaba información interna y por lo general estaba de mi lado en los dilemas hombremujer.

—Es genial. Ella me presentó a Jacob, y ahora no para de ponerse medallas por haber opinado desde el principio que hacíamos buena pareja.

—Tiene que ser agradable tener una suegra que te acepte —refunfuñó.

Yo ya iba a comentar que tal vez el horrendo tinte de pelo la tenía un poco desmoralizada, pero preferí dejarlo. Quizás un tinte casero hazlotúmisma era lo único que podía permitirse, aunque las enfermeras no se ganan mal la vida por regla general. Quizá tuviera tres o cuatro críos en casa a quienes vestir y alimentar, y un marido inválido, o directamente un marido mala persona, y yo no estaba enterada. Tenía que haber algún motivo para llevar el pelo así.

Retiró el vendaje de mi principal rasponazo en el muslo izquierdo y aquello dolió. Solté un jadeo y cerré los puños para contener el dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo contemplando el rasguño—. Vaya, no está nada mal. Qué ha pasado, ¿un accidente de moto? Conseguí separar los dientes.

—No, una zorra psicópata se me echó encima anoche en el aparcamiento del centro comercial.

Alzó la vista, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Sabe quién era?

—No, pero lo más probable es que Jacob esté mirando ahora mismo las cintas de seguridad del centro y del aparcamiento, para intentar conseguir la matrícula y su documento de identidad. —Es decir, si conseguía hacerlo sin orden judicial; yo dudaba que un juez facilitara una orden, pues el incidente no era lo bastante serio.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a vendar la herida.

—Tiene que ser práctico tener un novio poli.

—A veces. —A menos que me obligara a ir a comisaría cuando yo no quería o que husmeara en los pagos realizados con mi tarjeta de crédito. Jacob puede ser un poco cruel cuando decide conseguir algo. Por supuesto, no puedo quejarme mucho, Jacob sólo había hecho esas cosas porque quería conseguirme a mí; y me consiguió, por cierto. Pese a aquel dolor de cabeza infernal, recordar cómo me consiguió me provocó un estremecimiento. Su testosterona alcanzaba niveles casi tóxicos, pero las ventajas de eso... oh, cielos, las ventajas eran maravillosas.

La enfermera apuntó algo en una libreta que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, y luego dijo:

—Todo va bien. Veré qué puedo hacer para que le traigan algo de comer. —Y salió de la habitación.

Emily no dijo una sola palabra en todo el rato, lo cual no era inusual en ella; le gusta calar a la gente antes de entrar en la conversación. De todos modos, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, dijo:

—¿Qué le pasa en el pelo?

Emily era capaz de estar debatiendo un caso ante el Tribunal Supremo —lo cual no había sucedido, todavía— y fijarse en los peinados de todo el mundo en la sala, incluidos los magistrados, lo cual da bastante miedo, si tienes en cuenta las caras que tienen algunos de ellos. Carly y yo también somos así, y todas hemos heredado ese gen directamente de mamá, quien lo sacó de su madre. A menudo me he preguntado cómo sería la abuela de mi madre. En una ocasión se lo dije a Jacob y le dio un escalofrío. Ha visto a mi abuela en una ocasión, en su fiesta de cumpleaños hace un mes, y creo que o bien le impresionó mucho o le aterrorizó, pero aguantó el tipo, y después de la fiesta, papá le invitó a un whisky doble.

No entiendo que hay de malo en la abuela, excepto que es capaz de superar a mamá, lo cual, de acuerdo, es un poco terrorífico. Pero quiero ser exactamente como ella cuando tenga su edad. Quiero seguir teniendo mucho estilo, conducir coches buenos y que mis hijos y mis nietos me presten la atención debida. De todos modos, cuando sea mayor de verdad, voy a cambiar mi coche deportivo por el modelo más grande que pueda encontrar, y voy a encorvarme en el asiento, con mi cabecita azul asomándose por encima del volante, y dedicarme a conducir despacio de verdad, mandando a freír espárragos a cualquiera que me toque la bocina. Son planes así los que me hacen mirar con ilusión la vejez.

Es decir, si es que llego a vivir tanto tiempo. Otra gente insiste en hacer toda clase de planes diferentes para mí. Qué lata.

Esperé, pero no llegó nada de comida, no se produjo aquel milagro. Emily y yo estuvimos charlando y, tras un rato, vino otra enfermera y me tomó las constantes vitales. Yo pregunté por la comida, y ella comprobó mi gráfica.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. —Y salió.

Emily y yo nos figuramos que habría que esperar y decidimos aprovechar el rato para lavar mi pelo. Gracias al cielo hoy en día no hay que mantener secos los puntos, porque no estaba dispuesta a aguantar una semana con la sangre seca y el resto de la porquería en el pelo que me daban aspecto de indio salvaje. Los puntos no eran ningún problema, la conmoción, sí. Mientras me moviera despacio, el dolor de cabeza no sería tan agudo. Pero no quería lavarme sólo el pelo, quería lavarme del todo. Emily consiguió preguntar a una enfermera que le dijo que, por supuesto, podía quitarme las vendas para darme una ducha, y con cuidado, pero feliz, me duché y me lavé el pelo con champú. Dejé que las vendas cayeran por sí solas durante la ducha, en vez de retirarlas antes.

Después Emily me secó el pelo con el secador. Lo hizo sin intentar mantener un peinado en concreto, pero aquello no era tan importante porque yo llevo el pelo liso. Sólo con llevarlo limpio ya me sentía mejor.

Seguía sin llegar ningún alimento.

Empezaba a pensar que el personal del hospital mantenía uno de esos planes alternativos conmigo, y la intención era que me muriera de hambre. Emily estaba a punto de bajar a la cafetería para buscarse algo para ella cuando finalmente trajeron una bandeja. El café estaba tibio, pero lo acepté agradecida, y me bebí la mitad de la taza antes de levantar la tapa metálica de la fuente. Algo parecido a unos huevos revueltos, tostada fría y un mustio beicon me saludaron. Emily y yo nos miramos; luego nos encogimos de hombros.

—Me muero de hambre, así que esto servirá.

Pero apunté mentalmente escribir al administrador del hospital sobre la oferta culinaria en este centro. La gente enferma necesita comida que como mínimo sea apetecible.

Después de tomar casi la mitad del desayuno, mis ofendidas papilas gustativas superaron a los gemidos cada vez más débiles de mi estómago, y volví a poner la tapa encima de la fuente para no tener que ver los huevos. Los huevos fríos son repugnantes. El dolor de cabeza se había aliviado un poco, y comprendí que en parte se debía a la falta de cafeína.

Ya que me sentía mucho mejor, empecé a inquietarme por cómo iba pasando el tiempo. Ningún médico había venido todavía a verme y casi eran las diez y media, según el reloj de la pared.

—Tal vez no hayan asignado ningún doctor a mi caso —me dije—. Tal vez me he quedado aquí y se han olvidado de mí.

—Tal vez debieras buscar un médico normal —indicó Emily.

—¿Tienes tú uno?

Hizo un gesto culpable.

—¿Sirve un ginecólogo?

—No sé por qué no. Yo también tengo a mi ginecóloga. —Es que en algún sitio hay que conseguir la receta para las píldoras anticonceptivas—. Tal vez debiera llamarla.

Una espera en el hospital es aburrida. Emily encendió la televisión e intentamos encontrar algo para pasar el rato. Ninguna de las dos está en casa durante el día, de modo que no estamos familiarizadas con la programación diurna. Supongo que el hecho de que El precio justo fuera lo mejor que encontráramos significa algo, pero al menos nos distrajo un rato. Las dos acertamos más respuestas que los demás concursantes, pero, claro, ir de compras requiere mucho talento.

El ruido del vestíbulo nos estaba distrayendo; la señora que me había traído la bandeja del desayuno había dejado la puerta medio abierta, y así la dejamos, porque de ese modo el aire circulaba y mantenía la habitación un poco menos cargada. El resplandeciente cielo azul del exterior de mi ventana me decía que el verano se resistía a acabarse, pese a que el calendario indicaba que había llegado oficialmente el otoño. Quería salir a buscar mi vestido de novia. ¿Dónde había un médico, cualquier médico?

El precio justo se acabó, y le pregunté a Emily:

—¿Qué tal fue tu cita anoche?

—Sin prisas.

Le dediqué una mirada comprensiva y suspiró.

—Era un buen tipo, pero... le faltaba chispa. Quiero chispas, quiero una caja entera de bengalas. Quiero lo que tienes tú con Jacob, algún tío que me mire como si fuera a devorarme, eso es lo que quiero que haga.

Sólo usar las palabras Jacob y devorar en la misma frase me provocó un sofoco y me erizó el vello. No cabía duda: ese hombre me tenía programada.

—Tuve que esperar a Jacob durante mucho tiempo. Incluso esperé dos años más, después de que me dejara. —Eso todavía era un tema delicado para mí, que me hubiera dejado tras las tres primeras citas, porque pensaba que yo exigía demasiadas atenciones.

—No puede decirse que esperaras exactamente —replicó ella, divertida—. Seguiste con las citas. Y muchas, por lo que recuerdo.

Detecté un movimiento fugaz en la puerta. El movimiento se detuvo, pero no entró nadie en la habitación.

—Pero no me acosté con nadie —indiqué—. Eso es esperar.

Jacob seguía sin entrar en la habitación. Estaba escuchando donde no pudiera ser visto. Yo sabía que era él; imaginaba que vendría de visita hacia la hora del almuerzo, si conseguía escaparse un rato. Tenía algo de taimado, no lo podía disimular; era un poli redomado y no podía evitar escuchar a escondidas si pensaba que podía sacar algo interesante.

Hice una señal a Emily entrecerrando la mirada e indicando la puerta. Me devolvió una rápida mueca y dijo:

—Siempre dijiste que querías usar su SSE.

Aquello no era verdad, pero el Código de Mujeres del Sur decía que los varones de antenas largas siempre tenían que encontrarse con alguna conversación jugosa. La rápida ocurrencia de Emily me encantó.

—Su SSE fue lo que me interesó desde el principio. Quería de verdad tener acceso a él.

—Tiene que ser impresionante.

—Lo es, pero su manera de responder es igual de importante. No tiene sentido contar con un gran SSE si no hace lo que quieres que haga; algo así sucede también con un banco.

Emily contuvo una risotada.

—Yo también ando buscando un gran SSE. No veo por qué no puedo enamorarme de un tipo que tenga uno y que pueda satisfacer mis necesidades.

—Desde luego. Yo... Adelante —llamé, interrumpiéndome para contestar a la llamada abreviada, tardía, de Jacob a la puerta. La abrió del todo y entró, con expresión forzada pero indescifrable. Cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban aún más, y tuve que tragarme las ganas de reír. No llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero desde el principio, conseguir lo mejor de él requería esfuerzo.

Emily sonreía cuando se levantó.

—Genial —dijo—. Necesito estirar las piernas. Voy a bajar a la cafetería a tomar algo. ¿Queréis que os traiga alguna cosa cuando suba?

—No, estoy bien —gruñó él—. Gracias. —El «gracias» lo añadió como si se le hubiera ocurrido en el último momento. Jacob estaba furioso y decidido a sacarme la verdad sobre su SSE en cuanto Emily se largara. No rehuía ningún enfrentamiento, como la mayoría de hombres, y el hecho de que yo tuviera una leve conmoción cerebral no significaba que fuera a ser más indulgente.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza tras Emily, sin advertir el guiño ladino que ella me dedicó justo cuando salía silenciosamente. Luego se aproximó a mi lecho, todo un macho agresivo y amenazador. Sus oscuras cejas formaban una fiera mirada ceñuda que clavó sobre mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin alterarse—. Quiero que me expliques qué es eso de que lo único que te interesaba de mí era tener acceso a mi SSE.

Pensé Jacob y devorar, y dejé que mis mejillas empezaran a sonrosarse. Aja, era infalible. ¿Verdad que era muy útil constatar aquello? Me retorcí llena de deleite.

—Oh, ¿has oído eso? —pregunté, apartando la mirada e intentando parecer culpable lo mejor que podía.

—Lo he oído. —Su tono era grave. Me cogió la barbilla. No me giró la cabeza, porque aunque estaba furioso también era consciente de mi conmoción. No obstante, dejó claro que su intención era que yo le mirara. Encontré su mirada y dejé que mis ojos se abrieran mucho.

—No dije que tu SSE fuera lo único que me interesara.

—Pero querías tener acceso.

Le hice ojitos, pensando que era hora de darle una pista.

—En términos generales. Pensaba que lo sabías.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —Su tono cada vez sonaba más tétrico, como una nube tormentosa a punto de descargar lluvia—. Yo... —Entonces hizo un pausa y entrecerró los ojos mientras sus pestañas se agitaban y sus grandes e inocentes ojos parecieron reaccionar—. Pero ¿qué puñetas es un SSE?

Yo continué con los ojos muy abiertos, saboreando el momento.

—Sistema de Suministro de Esperma.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

**Capítulo 6 **

Se apartó ofendido de mí y se quedó mirando por la ventana con los brazos en jarras mientras respiraba de forma profunda y controlada. Yo le observé con un regocijo casi efervescente. Provocarle de este modo era casi más divertido que provocarle del otro; casi, porque la compensación era mejor de la otra manera. Por fin, dijo:

—Pequeña rastrera —y se volvió en redondo para mirarme a la cara. El relumbre en sus ojos prometía represalias.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

Con afabilidad decepcionante, me preguntó:

—¿Tú y Emily estabais hablando de mi polla?

—Sólo porque estabas escuchando a escondidas. Pensé que te merecías oír algo interesante después de haberte tomado tantas molestias.

No parecía nada avergonzado al verse pillado, tal vez porque fisgonear era su especialidad. En vez de ello, se acercó a la cama y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para inclinarse hacia abajo. Si creía que yo iba a inquietarme al verme rodeada y atrapada de ese modo, se equivocaba. Por un lado, se trataba de Jacob. Por otro, bien, se trataba de Jacob: me gustaba estar rodeada y atrapada por él. Cuando le tenía así de cerca, normalmente sucedían cosas divertidas e interesantes.

No alcé la cabeza de la almohada, pero puse mi mano en su cara, palpando la dura estructura del mentón y la mejilla, el calor de su piel y los pelillos de la barba, pese a haberse afeitado sólo pocas horas antes.

—Pillado —dije con petulancia. Sí, sé que no está bien regodearse, en parte porque Jacob no es el tipo de tío que sabe poner una sonrisa y aguantarse. Ya pensaría alguna manera de devolvérmela, incluidas cosas atroces como liarme para hacer alguna apuesta que estaba seguro que yo iba a perder y luego obligarme a ver las World Series. No me gusta nada el béisbol.

Me devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia que me puso alerta.

—¿De modo que no te acostaste con nadie durante los dos años que rompimos, aja? Me esperabas a mí.

—En realidad, no. Sólo es que soy un poco maniática. —El muy puñetero, tenía que encontrar la manera de que esto le favoreciera.

—Te impresionó mi sistema de suministro.

—He contado esa historia porque sabía que estabas escuchando.

—Querías tener acceso al sistema, querías usarlo, si la memoria no me falla.

Es una de las cosas malas de los polis: recuerdan las cosas. Lo más probable es que pudiera citar al pie de la letra mi conversación con Emily. Aparte, yo ya había dejado claro de diversas maneras que sentía un enorme cariño por su SSE. Por favor, si algo no me gusta, no me lo meto en la boca... ni en ningún otro sitio del cuerpo, ya me entendéis.

Vale, a veces la única manera de recuperar el control de una situación es rendirse por completo. Le sonreí y bajé la mano despacio desde la cara hasta su pecho, y luego la deslicé sobre su estómago hasta sostener su SSE en la palma. Me encantó descubrir que ya tenía una semierección. Éste es mi Wyatt, mencionas el sexo y él ya está listo. Genial, ¿a que sí?

—Tienes una memoria excelente. Lo quería, y ahora lo tengo. —Me estremecí un poco, porque tocarle me estaba poniendo a cien a mí también.

Se inclinó sobre mí, con la respiración acelerada, bajando los párpados, mientras se apretaba contra mi mano. No había nada «semi» ahora en él; la erección era completa, estaba a punto. Luego dijo «Joder» con voz forzada, se incorporó y se apartó de mí.

—Pues, sí—contesté yo. ¿No era algo obvio?

Me dedicó una ardiente mirada mientras se volvía otra vez a la ventana.

—Tienes una conmoción —dijo en tono lacónico.

Con un gemido, vi claro el problema. Nada de zarándeos, durante unos cuantos días al menos, y si alguien ha imaginado alguna vez cómo practicar sexo sin ni siquiera un pequeño zarandeo, ojalá que comparta conmigo el secreto. Nada de sexo ayer, tampoco hoy, tampoco mañana... nada de sexo mientras durara el dolor de cabeza, que probablemente duraría varios días más. Ahora sí que estaba cabreada de verdad con esa zorra psicópata del Buick, por ocasionarme esta abstinencia inesperada; no sería mejor si se tratara de una abstinencia esperada, porque no vas haciendo provisión de orgasmos y guardándotelos en la despensa hasta que los necesites.

Lo cual me recordó algo, y ¿qué mejor momento para sacar el tema que ahora que estaba herida y que él se sentía protector? Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Necesito hacer reformas en tu casa.

Eso hizo que se girara en redondo. Sus pantalones aún se veían abultados a la altura de la entrepierna, pero clavó toda su atención en mí. Por la inquietud en su mirada, cualquiera pensaría que yo había dicho: «Tengo un arma, y la apunto contra tu corazón».

Se quedó mirándome unos segundos más, repasando mentalmente nuestra conversación. Por fin dijo:

—Me rindo. ¿Cómo hemos pasado de hablar de mi SSE y tu conmoción cerebral a que quieres hacer reformas en mi casa?

—Estaba pensando en despensas. —No era todo en lo que había pensado, pero no quería entrar en la cuestión de hacer provisión de orgasmos durante una abstinencia temporal. Aparte, no le hacía falta conocer todos los detalles de cómo había llegado ahí, en términos de conversación.

Jacob renunció a buscar la conexión.

—Y ¿qué pasa con las despensas?

—No tienes ninguna.

—Desde luego que tengo. Hay esa pequeña habitación al lado de la cocina, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ahí tienes tu despacho, así que no es una despensa. Y de cualquier modo, tu casa está toda del revés, y los muebles no son los adecuados.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una buena casa. Tiene buenos muebles.

—Tiene muebles de tío.

—Soy un tío —recalcó—. ¿Qué otra clase de muebles podría tener?

—Pero yo no soy un tío. —¿Cómo podía pasar por alto algo tan obvio?—. Necesito cosas de chicas. Por lo tanto, o hago reformas o tendremos que trasladarnos a otro sitio.

—Me gusta mi casa. —Empezaba a cerrarse en banda con esa expresión que ponían los tíos cuando no quieren hacer algo—. Tengo las cosas justo donde las quiero tener.

Le dediqué una mirada elocuente que empeoró mi dolor de cabeza, porque tienes que entornar los ojos de una manera especial para que quede elocuente de verdad.

—¿En qué momento se supone que empezará a ser nuestra casa?

—Cuando te instales. —Lo dijo como si eso fuera la conclusión más sencilla y obvia del mundo. Para él, supongo que lo era.

—Pero ¿no quieres que toque las cosas, que compre un sillón para ponerme cómoda, que monte un despacho para mí ni nada por el estilo? —Mis cejas alzadas le dijeron qué pensaba yo de esa idea. Como no, alzar las cejas me dolió, pero resulta difícil de verdad hablar sin expresión alguna, a menos que uses Botox. No obstante, se me ocurrió que durante los próximos días podría intentar en serio imitar a Nancy Pelosi.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Mierda. —Entonces entendió a dónde quería llegar yo con aquella conversación: mi absoluto descontento con el status quo en cuanto al mobiliario de su casa, y que si quería que viviera con él habría que hacer algunos reajustes. No le hizo la menor gracia. Entrecerró otra vez los ojos de aquel modo tan penetrante.

—Mi sillón abatible se queda donde está. Y también mi televisor.

Empecé a encogerme de hombros, luego lo dejé al darme cuenta de que moverme no me convenía.

—Eso está bien. Yo no quiero sentarme en él.

—¿Qué? —No sólo no le complacía lo que oía, sino que empezaba a cabrearse.

—Piensa en ello. ¿Vemos las mismas cosas en la tele? No. Tú quieres ver béisbol; yo odio el béisbol. Tu miras todos los deportes. A mí me gusta el fútbol y el baloncesto, y punto. Me gustan los programas de decoración, y tú prefieres que te metan astillas bajo las uñas antes que ver un programa de decoración. De modo que si no quieres que me vuelva loca y te mate, tendré que tener mi propio televisor y un lugar donde verlo.

La verdad sea dicha, no veo mucha televisión, excepto el fútbol universitario que, de hecho, hago lo que sea por ver. Hay que tener en cuenta una cosa: algunas noches no llego a casa hasta después de las nueve, e incluso si llego antes normalmente tengo papeleo que resolver. Hay un par de programas que grabo con el vídeo digital y los veo los domingos, pero en general ni siquiera me tomo la molestia. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pelearme con Jacob por el uso del televisor cada vez que quiera ver algo, y mucho menos que esté dispuesta a renunciar a esos pocos programas. Pero tampoco le hace falta saber lo poco que veo la tele; es el principio del asunto.

—De acuerdo —dijo a regañadientes, porque al fin y al cabo hay que reconocer lo justo—. Aunque preferiría tenerte a mi lado.

—La mitad del tiempo tendríamos que ver lo que a mí me gusta.

Y eso sería un desastre. Él lo sabía tan bien como yo, y tras una pausa renunció a la idea y cedió.

—¿Qué habitación vas a usar? ¿Uno de los dormitorios de arriba?

—No, porque entonces tendría que volver a reformarlo y trasladarlo todo al cabo de pocos años cuando los niños necesiten sus propios dormitorios.

Su expresión no se ablandó, pero registró cierto acaloramiento: el tipo de acaloramiento de «quierodesnudarte», no el de enfado.

—Hay cuatro dormitorios —recalcó, pensando en el proceso de hacer niños para llenar esos dormitorios.

—Lo sé. Nosotros ocuparemos el dormitorio principal, tendremos dos niños —no descarto tener tres, pero pienso que probablemente serán dos— y tendremos una habitación de invitados. Creo que el salón será lo mejor. ¿Quién necesita un salón de diseño formal? Oh, y necesitaré cambiar el tratamiento de todas tus ventanas. No es por ofender, pero tu gusto para el tratamiento de las ventanas da pena.

Volvió a poner los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó en tono resignado.

Aja. Estaba rindiéndose más fácilmente de lo que yo había pensado. Aquello ya no era tan divertido.

—Pintura. No digo que los colores neutros no fueran una buena elección, teniendo en cuenta que la decoración no es para nada lo tuyo —añadí de pasada—. Sólo que la decoración sí es lo mío, o sea, que ahora puedes relajarte y dejar todas esas decisiones en mis manos. Confía en mí, un poco de color en las paredes hará maravillas a la casa. Las plantas también. —No tenía plantas de interior, algo que ya le había hecho saber con anterioridad. ¿Cómo podía un humano cuerdo vivir sin plantas de interior?

—Ya te he comprado una planta.

—Me has comprado un arbusto. Y está plantado afuera, que es su sitio. No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada con las plantas, aparte de moverlas a donde te diga que las muevas, cuando yo te lo diga.

—¿Por qué no las pones donde tú quieras ponerlas y las dejas tranquilas sin moverlas?

¿Era eso un punto de vista masculino o qué?

—Con algunas plantas, sí, eso es lo que haré. Otras las sacaré fuera, al porche, cuando haga calor y sólo las meteré en invierno. Tú confía en mí para lo de las plantas, y ya está.

Jacob no veía nada solapado que yo pudiera hacer con unas plantas, de modo que hizo un gesto de asentimiento a regañadientes.

—Vale, podemos tener unas pocas plantas. - ¿Unas pocas? Qué negado era. Pero, daba igual, le quería.

—Y algunas alfombras.

—Tengo moqueta.

—Las alfombras van encima de la moqueta.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo con pura frustración.

—¿Por qué puñetas ibas a poner una alfombra encima de la moqueta?

—Por lo bien que queda, tonto. Y debería haber una alfombra debajo de la mesa del comedor de la cocina. —El suelo de la zona del comedor tenía las mismas baldosas que el suelo de la cocina propiamente dicha, y eran frías. Una alfombra ahí sería una de las primeras compras. Le sonreí, sonreír no dolía—. Eso es todo. —Por el momento, al menos.

De pronto, él también sonrió.

—Vale, parece bastante llevadero.

Una horrible sospecha empezó a cobrar forma. ¿Me la habían jugado? ¿Me había estado vacilando? Reconozco que, por regla general, al menos la mitad de las cosas que salían de mi boca yo las decía porque disfrutaba vacilándole, pinchándole y provocándole, pero eso era parte de la diversión de tratar con un hombre tan alfa como él. Hacedme caso, tomar el pelo a Woody Alien no sería ni la mitad de emocionante que tomar el pelo, digamos, a Hugo Jackman.

Pero sólo porque me guste vacilarle no quiere decir que acepte que él me lo haga a mí.

—¿Has estado hablando con papá? —pregunté con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sé que me meto en un asunto muy serio con esto de casarme contigo, de modo que aceptaré cualquier consejo experto que reciba. Me dijo que seleccionara las batallas, que no empezara a defender el territorio por tonterías que no me importaban un carajo. Mientras dejes en paz mi sillón y la tele, yo conforme.

No sabía si enfurruñarme o sentir alivio. Por otro lado, papá no iba a darle mal ejemplo, y mi vida sería mucho más fácil si no tenía que ocuparme yo sólita de toda la formación de Jacob. Por otro lado, bien, me gusta tocar los cataplines.

—Pues entonces ya puedes firmarme un talón y me pondré manos a la obra —dije con alegría—. Cuando necesite más, te lo haré saber. Conozco un carpintero genial, y aunque es probable que no tenga tiempo para empezar de inmediato, podría quedar con él la semana que viene y enseñarle lo que quiero para que se ponga a pensar en los bosquejos.

Se paró y otra vez receló.

—¿Un talón? ¿Un carpintero? ¿Qué bosquejos?

Ah, qué cataplines tan magníficos, debidamente tocados. La vida era una gozada.

—Recuerdas cómo ha empezado esta conversación, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Tú y Emily estabais hablando de mi polla.

—No esa conversación, esta conversación. La de las reformas.

—Entendido. Aún no he dado con la conexión entre mi polla y el tratamiento de las ventanas —dijo con sequedad—, pero por ahora me contentaré. ¿Qué pasa con el inicio de esta conversación?

—Una despensa. No tienes despensa. Necesito una.

Una mirada increíble se apoderó de sus ojos.

—¿Me estás echando de mi despacho, y esperas que pague por ello?

—Espero que pagues buena parte, sí. Tienes más dinero que yo.

Dio un resoplido.

—Conduzco un Chevrolet. Tú conduces un Mercedes.

Hice un gesto desdeñoso. Detalles.

—No te estoy echando. Te estoy trasladando a un nuevo despacho. Distribuiré el salón. —Era una gran habitación, y no necesitaba tanto espacio para mi oficina casera. La mayor parte, sí, pero no todo—. De cualquier modo, necesitas una oficina más grande; has metido tantas cosas en la despensa que ya casi no entras ni tú.

Eso era la pura verdad. Para mí era un misterio, ya que en el momento de comprar la casa había hecho una reforma de gran envergadura, pero no había incluido un despacho como Dios manda para él. La única explicación que se me ocurría era que Jacob era un tío. Al menos había una cantidad suficiente de cuartos de baño, aunque tal vez eso fuera idea del constructor; estaba claro que lo de poner una despensa no era idea de Jacob.

Le vi dar vueltas a la idea de un despacho mayor y percatarse de que yo tenía razón; necesitaba más espacio, y yo necesitaba una despensa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras, y yo lo pago. —Se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz—. He venido aquí para contarte lo de las cintas de seguridad y, de algún modo, he acabado gastando veinte mil dólares, como mínimo —refunfuñó, hablando sobre todo consigo mismo.

¿Veinte mil dólares? Ya le gustaría. No obstante, me guardé eso para mí. Muy pronto se enteraría.

—¿Tienes las cintas del aparcamiento? —Soné un poco incrédula—. Pensaba que no las conseguirías, ya que no me tocó. ¿El centro comercial te las pasó sin más ni más?

—En realidad, sí, pero las habría conseguido de todos modos.

—Habrías necesitado una orden, y no se cometió ningún delito.

—La imprudencia temeraria es un delito, cielo.

—Anoche no dijiste nada de imprudencia temeraria.

Se encogió de hombros. Según su punto de vista, los asuntos de polis eran cosa suya, del mismo modo que, digamos, mantener bien clorada la piscina pequeña de Great Bods era asunto mío. Yo no consultaba todos los detalles del gimnasio con él y, de hecho, pensándolo bien, él me comentaba muy pocos asuntos de polis. No es que yo estuviera de acuerdo del todo con eso, porque los asuntos policiales son mucho más interesantes que la cloración de piscinas, y ése era el motivo de que yo husmeara en sus expedientes de tanto en tanto. Vale, cada vez que tenía ocasión.

No quise darle más vueltas a lo de su falta de comunicación, algo que él no tenía intención de remediar, al menos en lo referente a su trabajo.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—No demasiado —admitió, con la frustración reflejándose en sus ojos—. Para empezar, el centro comercial tiene un sistema anticuado que emplea cintas en lugar de material digital. La cinta está gastada, y no pude distinguir la matrícula; sólo se aprecia que, indudablemente, el coche era un Buick. Nuestros técnicos dicen que deberían haber cambiado la cinta hace un mes más o menos; literalmente tiene agujeros. No podrán sacar nada útil de eso.

—¿El centro comercial no reemplaza las cintas con regularidad? — pregunté indignada. Eran unos dejados. Me sentí traicionada.

—En muchos sitios hacen lo mismo, al menos hasta que sucede una desgracia. Entonces quienquiera que esté al mando del sistema de vigilancia se pone hecho una furia, y durante un tiempo cambian las cintas con regularidad. No te creerías la porquería que nos dan a veces para trabajar con ella. —Su tono era duro. Jacob no toleraba a la gente que no cumplía con su deber.

Metió el brazo debajo de la sábana y me agarró la parte interior del muslo, con fuerza, tal vez un poco áspera y, oh, tan cálida.

—No te alcanzó por centímetros —dijo con voz ronca—. Casi me da un infarto al ver lo cerca que estuvo. Esa zorra no intentaba sólo asustarte, literalmente intentaba matarte.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

**Capítulo 7 **

Mamá llegó muy poco después con mis ropas, que colgó en el minúsculo armario, y luego dejó caer mis llaves de nuevo en mi cartera.

—No puedo quedarme —dijo con expresión frustrada, un poco agobiada pero increíblemente bella, porque así es mamá: no puede no estar guapa—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?

—Mejor —contesté, porque era verdad. Había conseguido comer esos espantosos huevos ¿a que sí? Lo de «mejor» debería ir matizado por «levemente», pero quería mostrar buena voluntad —. Gracias por traerme las cosas. Ahora vete tranquila a hacer lo tuyo; no te preocupes por mí.

Me dedicó una mirada irónica en plan «sí, seguro».

—¿Ya ha pasado algún médico?

—Ninguno.

Pareció aún más frustrada. —¿Dónde está Emily?

—Ha bajado a la cafetería cuando he llegado yo —dijo Jacob consultando el reloj—. Lleva unos veinte minutos allí.

—No puedo quedarme hasta que vuelva, tendría que haberme ido hace ya cinco minutos. —Se inclinó y me besó en la frente, tocó la mejilla de Jacob mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo con un «Llámame al móvil cuando me necesites». Lo dijo por encima del hombro mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista.

—No le has mencionado las cintas del aparcamiento —comentó Jacob.

Él seguía intentando descifrar nuestra dinámica familiar. Aunque era de la opinión de que la realidad pura y dura es la plataforma operativa más estable, mamá y yo compartíamos la tendencia de seguir tangentes para no tener que pensar en las cosas malas hasta que las hubiéramos procesado y estuviéramos preparadas para asimilarlas. Yo había tenido toda la noche para procesar, y además había estado en el lugar de los hechos y sabía con exactitud el peligro que había corrido, de modo que ya había explorado unas cuantas tangentes y ahora me enfrentaba concienzudamente a la historia pura y dura.

—Sabe que alguien intentó atropellarme. No tiene sentido contarle lo cerca que estuvo la muy zorra de hacerlo en realidad. Ya está bastante estresada, y eso sólo la preocuparía todavía más.

El incidente ya había pasado... excepto la parte de la recuperación. No había manera de seguir la pista de aquella mujer, por lo tanto mejor que todo el mundo olvidara el tema y continuara con sus cosas. Eso era lo que yo iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Tenía que ir de compras! Esto me había costado ya casi un día, y lo más probable era que me costara un par más como mínimo, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Jacob volvió a mirar su reloj. Siempre estaba increíblemente atareado, a diario, por lo tanto yo sabía lo que le había costado encontrar el momento para venir al hospital. Busqué su mano.

—Tú también tienes que irte. —Eh, que yo también puedo ser comprensiva.

—Sí, así es. Tienes las llaves de mi casa aquí, ¿verdad?

—En mi bolsito. ¿Por qué?

—Para que puedas entrar si no me escapo a tiempo para recogerte cuando te den el alta. Emily te puede llevar en coche, ¿verdad que sí?

—No es ése el problema; la cuestión es que no voy a ir a tu casa, sino a la mía. —Vi que empezaba a juntar las cejas y le apreté la mano—. Ya sé que te sientes protector, y yo no estoy intentando ponerme difícil, en serio, por mucho que cueste creerlo, pero todo mi papeleo y mis cosas están en casa. Es posible que no esté para ir de compras, pero puedo hacer algunas gestiones por teléfono y por ordenador. No soy una inválida, aún no, así que no necesito que nadie se quede conmigo. Prometo además no ir en coche sola a ningún sitio. —Ya está. Más razonable no se podía ser, ¿cierto?

No le gustó, sobre todo porque me quería en su casa de forma permanente, ya. O, más bien, desde hacía dos meses, y no llevaba bien lo de no salirse con la suya. Un consejo para los prudentes: si buscas una pareja tranquila, poco agresiva y nada arrogante, jamás te fijes en un poli. Y cuando el poli en cuestión además resulta ser un antiguo jugador de fútbol americano profesional, debes saber que estás tratando con una personalidad capaz de patear culos y pedir la documentación a la gente.

A veces, tengo que admitirlo, intento de forma intencionada sacarle de quicio, sólo porque resulta divertido, pero esta vez estaba siendo sensata. El también lo sabía, de modo que contuvo su tendencia natural a dar órdenes.

—Conforme. Después del trabajo iré a casa a coger mis cosas. De todos modos, no sé a qué hora llegaré a la tuya, así que asegúrate de cenar algo antes de que Emily se marche.

—No tienes que pasar la noche conmigo, estaré bien sola —contesté, porque era lo cortés.

—Sí, claro —dijo con algo que sonaba sospechosamente como un resoplido. Era tan listo que ni siquiera se le ocurrió escucharme. Si me hubiera dejado sola con aquella conmoción, me habría cabreado muchísimo. Oh, Emily podía quedarse conmigo, pero digamos que consideraba que era más bien obligación de Jacob, parte del trato general que habíamos aceptado al comprometernos. Yo cuidaba de él, él cuidaba de mí. Sencillo. Aunque por supuesto, hasta ahora no había hecho falta cuidar de él, a menos que se quiera incluir las erecciones en esa categoría. Pero me alegraba de eso, porque me estremezco sólo de pensar en que pueda sucederle algo a Jacob. Le quiero tanto que no soportaba esa idea; además, lo más probable es que fuera un paciente horrible.

De cualquier manera, dejé pasar el comentario sarcástico, y él me besó y se marchó. Emily, sincronizada de forma exquisita, entró en la habitación pocos minutos después de que Jacob se fuera.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —me preguntó.

—Creo que ha pensado que estábamos hablando de verdad de su polla, por usar sus propias palabras. —Puse una pequeña mueca—. En cuanto a lo de pillarle escuchando a escondidas, eso no le ha importado lo más mínimo. Pero he conseguido sacarle un acuerdo para reformar su casa, así que en conjunto ha ido bien.

Una mirada de admiración apareció en su rostro.

—No tengo claro como pasaste de escuchar a escondidas a reformar casas, pero el resultado final es lo que cuenta.

Una vez más, no quería explicar lo de los orgasmos en la despensa, por lo tanto me limité a sonreír. A veces una hermana pequeña tiene que tomar ejemplo de su hermana mayor.

Pasamos la tarde viendo culebrones, lo cual resultó interesante. Emily me explicó que había oído decir que en los culebrones sólo suceden cosas los viernes, y creo que debe ser cierto. Vimos un intento de asesinato, un secuestro y probablemente unas catorce parejas manteniendo relaciones, un cómputo impresionante para tan sólo dos horas.

Estábamos en medio de Oprah cuando entró una doctora y se presentó. Tenía cincuenta y pico años, parecía cansada, y se intuía que su principal interés era acabar la ronda, por lo tanto no le eché la bronca sobre lo de no haber venido antes. En la placa de identificación que llevaba enganchada al bolsillo de su bata blanca decía: «Tewanda Hardy, Medicina General». Me estudió los ojos, leyó mi gráfica, hizo unas pocas preguntas, luego me dijo que la enfermera me daría una lista de instrucciones y que podía irme a casa. Y había salido de la habitación antes de darme tiempo de decir algo más que un apresurado «gracias».

¡Por fin!

Emily sacó mis ropas del armario, y mientras llamaba tanto a mamá como a Jacob para hacerles saber que me iba a casa, entré con cuidado en el baño para cambiarme. La ropa que me había traído mamá, pantalones y una blusa, eran de una mezcla de lino y rayón suave, y tan holgada que no rozaría ninguno de los rasguños. Además, la blusa se abrochaba por delante para no tener que meterme nada por la cabeza. Vestirme con ropas de verdad hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor otra vez, pese a que aquel esfuerzo empeoró el dolor de cabeza. No sé cómo podía describir aquello como «sentirme mejor», pero así era. La ropa tiene ese efecto en mí.

Una enfermera se acercó con algunos papeleos para firmar y una lista de prohibiciones hasta que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera por completo. Básicamente eso era todo, y yo ya sabía cómo tratar los rasponazos. No me recetaron ninguna medicina; podía tomar remedios sin receta para el dolor de cabeza, en caso necesario. ¿En caso necesario? ¿Nadie había dicho a los miembros de la profesión médica lo que duele una conmoción cerebral?

Tuvieron que sacarme en silla de ruedas, por supuesto, pero no me importó. Emily bajó mis compras y mi bolso cuando fue a buscar el coche para acercarlo a la entrada; o salida, como era el caso. Cuando paró bajo el pórtico, la enfermera empujó la silla de ruedas a través de las puertas automáticas y noté una ráfaga de aire gélido.

—Hace frío —dije con incredulidad—. ¡Nadie me había dicho que teníamos una ola de frío!

—Ha entrado un frente esta mañana temprano —dijo amablemente la enfermera, como si ahora necesitara que me lo explicaran—. La temperatura ha bajado unos quince grados.

Siempre disfrutaba con la primera ola de frío verdadero del otoño, pero normalmente voy mejor vestida para una cosa así. El aire incluso olía a otoño, con un aroma vigorizante a hojas secas pese a que los árboles aún no habían empezado a cambiar de color. Era viernes, noche de fútbol en los institutos. Pronto la gente se dirigiría a los estadios, vestida con suéters y chaquetas por primera vez desde la primavera. No había ido a ningún partido desde la apertura de Great Bods, y de repente eché mucho de menos los olores y sonidos y toda la excitación. Jacob y yo tendríamos que proponernos ir a algún partido este año, bien de la liga universitaria o de la de institutos, no importaba.

Comprendí que tendría que contratar algún otro empleado para Great Bods, alguien capaz de sustituirme a mí o a Lynn. Si todo salía como estaba planeado, para Navidades estaría embarazada. Mi vida pronto iba a cambiar, y no podía esperar.

Entrar en el coche de Emily y no estar tan expuesta al viento fue un alivio.

—Me dan ganas de tomar un chocolate caliente —dije mientras me ponía el cinturón.

—Suena bien. Prepararé un par de tazas mientras esperamos a Wyatt.

Condujo con cuidado, nada de acelerones ni paradas bruscas, y llegué a casa sin sufrir ningún dolor aparatoso. Mi coche estaba aparcado en su sitio debajo del pórtico, lo que significaba que mientras mamá había tenido mis llaves, había mandado a alguien a buscar el coche al aparcamiento del centro comercial. La noche pasada yo había pensado en eso, pero había olvidado mencionarlo a los demás cuando nos despertamos por la mañana.

Jacob me llamó al móvil justo cuando entrábamos por la puerta, y me paré a buscar el teléfono en el bolso.

—Estoy en casa —le dije.

—Bien. He salido antes de lo que pensaba. Voy de camino a buscar mis cosas ahora, así que estaré ahí antes de una hora. Puedo ir a buscar algo para cenar, ¿te apetece alguna cosa en especial? Y pregunta a Emily si quiere quedarse a cenar con nosotros.

Transmití su invitación y aceptó; luego teníamos que decidir qué queríamos. Una decisión importante como ésa no podía tomarse de forma precipitada, de modo que dije a Jacob que llamara cuando ya saliera de su casa. Luego me senté y me quedé muy quieta hasta que disminuyó el martilleo en mi cabeza. Ibuprofeno, allá voy.

Mi casa estaba helada porque había dejado conectado el aire acondicionado. Emily graduó el termostato para dar calor, pero lo dejó bajo, lo suficiente para quitar el frío, y luego se puso manos a la obra con el chocolate caliente mientras comentábamos qué queríamos cenar, y aproveché el chocolate para empujar dos pastillas de ibuprofeno. No era un combinado maravilloso, ¿a que no?

Nos decidimos por algo sencillo y reconfortante para cenar: pizza. Conocía los gustos de Jacob en lo que a la pizza se refiere, de modo que Emily llamó para hacer el pedido. El teléfono sonó unos minutos después y ella me tendió el inalámbrico. Esperaba que fuera Jacob, pero la identidad de la llamada decía «Denver, CO». Estoy en la lista nacional de personas que no desean llamadas de teleoperadores comerciales, de modo que no tenía ni idea de quién podía estar llamando desde Denver.

—Hola.

Un silencio respondió a mi amable saludo. Lo intenté otra vez, un poco más alto.

—¿Hola? —Oí un clic, luego el tono de llamada. Molesta, colgué y dejé el inalámbrico sobre la mesa—. Han colgado —le dije a Emily, que se encogió de hombros.

Jacob llamó al cabo de cinco minutos y le transmití la información sobre las pizzas. Llegó veinte minutos después, con su talego de tela pequeño y otro más grande y una caja pequeña de pizza; y nos arrojamos sobre ella como cerdos hambrientos. Vale, ya sé que es una exageración, pero yo estaba hambrienta y él también.

Se había cambiado de ropa; se había puesto vaqueros y una camisa Henley de manga larga de color verde oscuro, que hacía que sus ojos parecieran más claros.

—Nunca antes te había visto con ropa de invierno —dije—. Siempre has sido un romance de verano. —Saber que estaba a punto de pasar un invierno con él era fascinante de un modo extraño.

Me guiñó el ojo.

—Nos esperan muchos arrumacos para quitarnos el frío.

—Avisadme con antelación —dijo Emily mientras sacaba una aceituna negra del queso fundido y se la metía en la boca— para que pueda largarme.

—Lo haré —dijo Jacob y luego, con un atisbo de sarcasmo en la voz, añadió—: No quiero saber nada de avistamientos accidentales de SSE.

A Emily se le atragantó la aceituna y yo estallé en carcajadas, lo que provocó un atroz dolor punzante en mi cabeza, causado por mi repentino movimiento. Dejé de reírme y me agarré la cabeza, lo que hizo que Emily se atragantara y se riera de forma simultánea —es un poco perversa— y que Jacob nos mirara a las dos con un centelleo de satisfacción en los ojos.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y él lo cogió, ya que las dos estábamos ocupadas, Emily ahogándose y yo agarrándome la cabeza. Miró la identidad de la llamada y preguntó:

—¿A quién conoces en Denver? —mientras apretaba el botón para hablar—. Hola.

Hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho, repetir «Hola» en voz más alta y desconectar después.

—Es la segunda vez desde que he llegado a casa —dije soltándome la cabeza y cogiendo mi trozo de pizza—. No conozco a nadie en Denver. Sea quien sea, también me ha colgado la primera vez.

Jcob volvió a mirar la identidad de la llamada.

—Seguramente es un número de una tarjeta prepago; muchos pasan a través de Denver.

—Entonces, sea quien sea, está malgastando minutos.

Mamá llamó antes de que acabara la pizza, y la tranquilicé diciéndole que me sentía mejor. El ibuprofeno había hecho efecto, por lo tanto no mentía, al menos mientras no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco. Preguntó si Jacob se quedaba a pasar la noche, dije que sí, ella dijo que bien, y pudo colgar sabiendo que su hija mayor estaba en buenas manos.

Luego llamó Lynn, mi ayudante de dirección. Jacob refunfuñó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es la noche QueTodoElMundoLlameANessie?

Pero no le hice caso. Lynn me ofreció un resumen de la jornada, me explicó que no tenía problemas para sustituirme hasta que pudiese regresar y dijo que no me preocupara por nada. Anoté mentalmente que tenía que darle unos días adicionales de vacaciones.

El teléfono se quedó tranquilo tras eso. Emily y Jacob recogieron los restos de pizza; luego Emily me dio un abrazo y salió por la puerta. Jacob me levantó de la silla de inmediato y me sentó sobre su regazo para ofrecerme algunos de los arrumacos que había mencionado antes. Me relajé apoyada en él y contuve un bostezo. Pese a lo cansada y adormilada que estaba, no quería irme aún a la cama.

Él no hablaba, sólo me abrazaba. De todas maneras, creo que tendría que estar muerta para no reaccionar físicamente a él, de modo que empecé a notar el calor de su cuerpo y el gusto que daba sentirle abrazándome, y lo bien que olía.

—Llevamos casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin sexo —anuncié, descontenta con el cómputo creciente de minutos.

—Soy muy consciente de ello —dijo entre dientes.

—Y mañana tampoco habrá nada de sexo.

—Lo sé.

—Y tal vez tampoco el domingo.

—Puedes creerme, lo sé.

—¿Crees que podrías metérmela sin moverte?

Soltó un resoplido.

—Seamos realistas.

Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero había merecido la pena intentarlo. De todos modos, en cuanto me encontrara mejor, sería interesante ver cuánto podía aguantar sin moverse. No, no considero eso una violación de los derechos humanos. Puede ser desalmado, pero no una tortura; hay diferencia. No le mencioné mi plan, pero la expectativa hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Una mujer siempre necesita algo que le haga ilusión, ¿no es cierto?

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, me llamo Alex y aquí les dejo la adaptación de la secuela de Alguien por quien morir: Belleza mortal. Es divertida y romántica y espero que os guste. La novela es de Linda Howard y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada fin de semana pero este año me preparo para selectividad y mi instituto es bastante exigente así que si tardo mucho os prometo que no las dejaré inconclusas. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**Alex.**

**Capítulo 8 **

Me lo tomé con calma el sábado. Me sentía mejor; eso sí, el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, pero gracias al ibuprofeno era menos intenso. Mamá me informó de que todavía no había podido contactar con el pastelero que hacía tartas nupciales y Carly llamó para decir que había localizado una pérgola con el tamaño perfecto, pero que necesitaba una capa de pintura. Se encontraba ni más ni menos que en una venta de objetos usados en un garaje, y el propietario no iba a guardárnosla si alguien que necesitara una pérgola aparecía justo en ese momento. Valía cincuenta dólares.

—Cómprala —le dije a Carly. ¡Cincuenta dólares! Vaya ganga, era asombroso que nadie se la hubiera llevado aún—. ¿Tienes suficiente efectivo?

—Me las arreglaré, pero necesitaré una furgoneta para transportar esta cosa. ¿Ha traído Jacob su furgo?

Yo estaba arriba en el cuarto de invitados usando el ordenador, navegando por algunos grandes almacenes de categoría en busca de un vestido de novia, y él estaba abajo haciendo la colada, de modo que no podía preguntárselo a menos que fuera hasta la escalera y gritara. Acercarme a la ventana y mirar abajo era más fácil. El gran Avalanche negro de Jacob, un monumento móvil a la masculinidad, estaba pegado al bordillo.

—Sí, la tiene aquí.

—¿Podrá venir entonces a buscar la pérgola con su vehículo?

—Dame la dirección y le mandaré para allá.

Ahora sí que tenía que bajar, pero me agarré a la baranda, mantuve la cabeza todo lo tiesa que pude, e intenté moverme despacio y sin sacudidas. No llamé a Jacob, porque entonces habría dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y yo quería verle haciendo la colada. Era un placer verle hacer tareas domésticas. Con su carga de testosterona, cabría pensar que no se le daría bien una tarea así, pero Jacob se ocupa de las labores domésticas de la misma forma competente que maneja su pistola automática. Llevaba años viviendo solo, por consiguiente había aprendido a cocinar y hacer la colada, y además siempre se le han dado bien las reparaciones y las chapuzas mecánicas. En conjunto era muy práctico tener cerca, un hombre como él, y a mí me excitaba verle colgar mis ropas en el tendedero. Vale, eso es lo de menos; digamos que me excita verle hacer cualquier cosa.

Finalmente dije:

—Carly ha encontrado una pérgola en un garaje con cosas de segunda mano. ¿Podrías ir a recogerla, por favor?

—Seguro. ¿Para qué quiere una pérgola?

Era asombroso que, por mucho que me empeñara en comentar con él los planes de boda, yo daba muchas explicaciones y él evidentemente no escuchaba nada.

—Es para nuestra boda —dije con una paciencia extraordinaria, si se me permite decirlo. Jacob estaba colgando mi ropa y no quería cabrearle antes de que acabara.

—Entiendo. Carly no quiere la pérgola, la queremos nosotros.

Vale, o sea, que tal vez sí había escuchado un poco. Por otro lado, era más que probable que papá le hubiera aconsejado que aceptara todo lo que yo planeara para la boda. Buen consejo.

—Aquí está la dirección. —Le tendí la hoja de papel y también cincuenta dólares.

—Carly ha tenido que adelantarse y pagarla para que la señora no la vendiera, y aquí tienes los cincuenta dólares para dárselos.

Cogió los cincuenta pavos y se los metió en el bolsillo al tiempo que me estudiaba con la mirada.

—¿Estarás bien mientras estoy fuera?

—No voy a pisar la calle, no voy a levantar nada, no pienso hacer nada que represente sacudir la cabeza. Estaré bien. —Me sentía aburrida y frustrada, pero aceptaba mis limitaciones. Por el momento. Tal vez mañana fuera otro día.

Me besó en la frente mientras sostenía con delicadeza mi nuca con su mano dura y áspera.

—Intenta portarte bien, de todos modos —dijo, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. No sé por qué esperaba que pudiera meterme en algún lío; oh, alto, podría tener algo que ver con tiroteos, con un coche siniestrado, con acabar secuestrada, retenida a punta de pistola, y ahora casi atropellada en un aparcamiento.

Pensándolo bien, desde que salíamos juntos, mi vida había sido un caos casi continuo, y...

—¡Eh! ¡Nada de lo que me ha sucedido ha sido culpa mía! —dije indignada, reaccionando a lo que él daba a entender en sentido contrario.

—Desde luego que sí. Atraes los problemas como un imán —dijo, mientras salía tranquilamente por la puerta. Continué, por supuesto:

—¡Mi vida era tranquila antes de que aparecieras! ¡Mi vida era una balsa de aceite! Si hay alguien aquí que atraiga los problemas como un imán, ése eres tú.

—Jane Goodwin fue asesinada en tu aparcamiento antes de que yo apareciera —comentó.

—Algo que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Yo no la maté. —Y cuánto me alegraba de ello, porque había habido momentos en que podría haberla matado, con sumo gusto.

—Te peleaste con ella y por eso rondaba por tu aparcamiento, motivo por el que la asesinaron allí, hecho que le dio la idea de matarte a la loca esposa del capullo de tu ex marido, para que así le echaran la culpa al asesino de Jane.

A veces detestaba la manera en que funciona su mente. Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras entraba en la furgoneta. No podía ponerme a dar patadas sin que me doliera la cabeza, no podía hacer gran cosa sin que me doliera la cabeza, y él lo sabía, de modo que me contenté con cerrar la puerta de casa para no ver su mueca, y con ir en busca de papel y boli para empezar a hacer una lista de sus últimas transgresiones. Escribí: «Se mete conmigo y me toma el pelo cuando estoy convaleciente», y dejé la lista ahí tirada para que la viera. Luego, teniendo en cuenta que un solo apunte no crea una lista, volví y añadí: «Me acusa de cosas de las que no soy culpable».

En lo que se refiere a listas, ésta era bastante anémica, y no me dejó nada satisfecha. Hice una bola y la tiré; era mejor no tener ninguna lista que dejar que el impacto se diluyera.

Frustrada, volví al piso de arriba y continué navegando por internet, pero volvió a resultar infructuoso. Casi una hora después, me desconecté. No me estaba divirtiendo lo más mínimo.

Sonó el teléfono y lo cogí al primer ring sin molestarme en comprobar la identidad, básicamente porque estaba aburrida y frustrada.

—Qué lástima, no acerté. —Fue un susurro malévolo; luego se oyó un clic y la desconexión de la llamada.

Aparté el teléfono de mi oreja y me lo quedé mirando. ¿Había oído lo que pensaba que había oído? ¿Qué lástima, no acerté?

¿Qué puñetas...? Si había oído bien, y estaba convencida de que así era, lo único que tenía sentido era que la zorra que conducía el Buick supiera quién era yo, y puesto que ningún periódico había informado de mi accidente —probablemente porque era demasiado insignificante, algo que me daba cierta rabia— eso quería decir que la psicópata sabía con exactitud quién era yo. Eso daba una nueva dimensión a todo el asunto, algo que desde luego no me hacía la menor gracia. Pero ésta era la única vez que alguien «no acertaba», al menos desde la última vez que la esposa de mi ex marido, Debra Carson, me había disparado. La primera vez, me alcanzó el disparo; la segunda, dio accidentalmente a su esposo.

Pero no podía ser Debra, ¿verdad que no? Aunque estaba en libertad bajo fianza —los dos estaban fuera—, la última vez que la había visto estaba contentísima de que Jason la quisiera tanto como para intentar matarme, también él; y puesto que su motivo habían sido los celos, eso parecía descartarlo, ¿verdad?

Comprobé el identificador de llamadas, pero había contestado demasiado deprisa como para dar tiempo a que procesara esa información. La última llamada que aparecía era la de Jenni.

Inquieta, llamé a Jacob.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Acabo de descargar la pérgola en casa de mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

—He recibido una llamada. Una mujer ha dicho «Qué lástima, no acerté» y ha colgado.

—Espera un minuto —dijo, y oí unos ruidos, como si buscara algo—, repite eso. —Su voz sonó más clara, un poco más alta, y casi le vi metiéndose el teléfono entre la cabeza y el hombro mientras sacaba la libreta y el boli, que llevaba con él a todas partes.

—Dijo, «Qué lástima, no acerté» —repetí obedientemente.

—¿Reconociste el nombre en la pantalla de llamadas?

Vaya, tenía que ser eso lo primero que preguntara.

—Contesté demasiado rápido como para que quedara registrado — respondí.

Hubo un breve silencio. Es probable que él siempre espere a ver quién llama antes de contestar. Yo normalmente también lo hago. Aun así, debió de decidir no dar importancia a eso, porque se limitó a decir:

—Vale. ¿Estás segura de que fue eso lo que dijo?

Pensé en ello reproduciendo de nuevo las palabras en mi cabeza, y la sinceridad me hizo admitir:

—Segura del todo, no. Estaba susurrando. Pero sonaba a eso. Si quieres porcentajes, estoy un ochenta por ciento segura de que es lo que dijo.

—Ya que era un susurro, ¿estás segura de que se trataba de una mujer, y no de una llamada de mal gusto de un adolescente?

Su trabajo era hacer preguntas de ese tipo. Yo, a esas alturas, ya sabía que los polis nunca se fiaban de las apariencias, pero empezaba a enojarme. Me tragué mi enfado —ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde— y volví a repasar mentalmente lo que había oído.

—De eso estoy más segura, tal vez un noventa y cinco por ciento. —El único motivo de que no estuviera segura al cien por cien era que hay un breve periodo entre la infancia y la adolescencia en que la voz de un chico puede sonar como la de una mujer, y también porque algunas mujeres tienen voces profundas y algunos hombres tienen voces agudas. No puedes estar segura al cien por cien de algo así.

No hizo más preguntas, no hizo ningún comentario sobre la llamada, se limitó a decir:

—Estaré ahí dentro de quince minutos. Si hay más llamadas, no contestes a menos que sepas quién llama. Deja que el contestador las recoja.

No hubo más llamadas, gracias al cielo, y él apareció al cabo de doce minutos, y no es que yo estuviera mirando el reloj ni nada por el estilo, de eso nada. Doce minutos fueron lo bastante largos para mí como para empezar a preguntarme si no estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada, si no me estaban traicionando los nervios por el incidente del aparcamiento, sumado a la tensión de la fecha límite de la boda. La verdad era que empezaba a sentirme paranoica. Había sido objeto de bromas por teléfono antes, pero no por ello me había preguntado si alguien intentaba hacerme daño.

Recibí a Jacob en la puerta y me eché en sus brazos.

—He estado pensado en ello —dije contra su hombro— y creo que tal vez la tensión de la fecha límite me haya hecho perder los nervios.

Ni siquiera se detuvo, se limitó a guiarme con delicadeza hacia el interior.

—Aún no he pisado la entrada y ya es culpa mía.

—No, ya era tu culpa antes de esto, pero ahora estás aquí para que te lo diga.

Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que has exagerado?

No me gustó la forma en que lo expresó, pese a que yo había pensado eso mismo minutos antes. Exagerar suena tan... inmaduro.

—Estoy diciendo que tengo los nervios a flor de piel —corregí—. No sólo porque casi me atropella ese coche, sino por el tiroteo, por el siniestro del coche, luego el secuestro a punta de pistola por el imbécil de Jason y después más disparos, aunque por suerte la imbécil de su esposa no acertó... Es como si empezara a esperar que vayan a suceder cosas de ese tipo.

—Así que ahora no crees que dijera «Qué lástima, no acerté»? —Seguía rodeándome con los brazos, pero entrecerraba los ojos mientras estudiaba mi rostro, como si quisiera interpretar cada cambio de expresión por mínimo que fuera.

No podía decir eso, porque yo pensaba que eso había dicho la mujer.

—Pienso que podrían haberse equivocado de número o que tal vez fuera la llamada de un chiflado... o eso o la imbécil de la esposa de Jason ha vuelto a pasarse de rosca y está preparándose para dispararme otra vez.

Vale, no era tan fácil superar la paranoia.

—Si crees que vas a conseguir un aplazamiento de la fecha de la boda con eso, olvídalo —dijo entrecerrando aún más los ojos.

Le dediqué una mirada ceñuda, enojada. Me había asustado de lo lindo, y pese a que ahora consideraba la posibilidad de que no hubiera nada en aquella llamada, en ningún momento había pensado en aprovecharme de esto para obtener un aplazamiento. Con su maldita fecha límite me había lanzado un desafío; de ninguna manera iba a achicarme ahora. Esa boda iba a celebrarse aunque tuvieran que llevarme hasta al altar en silla de ruedas, arrastrando colas de vendajes como una momia salida de una película de terror.

—¿He pedido yo un aplazamiento? —pregunté con brusquedad, soltándome de sus brazos con un poquito de exceso de energía, que provocó un dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

—No paras de quejarte de la fecha límite.

—Pero ¡eso no es lo mismo! Esta boda se llevará a cabo aunque esté a punto de acabar conmigo.

Y todos los problemas y malos rollos se los restregaría por la cara en el futuro inmediato. ¿Entendéis cómo funciona? ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a una ventaja de ese tipo, sólo por una conmoción cerebral y algunos rasguños? No es que a él le importe mucho que le restreguen por la cara los malos rollos, todo lo contrario, así es él, pero de cualquier modo tendría que aguantarlo cada vez que tuviéramos una discusión.

Le di un mamporro en el pecho.

—La única manera de que no nos casemos dentro de cuatro semanas...

—Tres semanas y seis días.

Le fulminé con la mirada. El muy puñetero tenía razón. «Cuatro semanas» sonaba mucho más largo que «tres semanas y seis días», pese a que sólo había un día de diferencia entre las dos cosas. Las horas pasaban sin yo enterarme.

—...sería que tú no cumplieras con tu parte.

—Mi par... —empezó a decir, luego le vino a la memoria: las flores—. Mierda.

—¿Te habías olvidado? ¿Te habías olvidado de las flores para nuestra boda? —Empecé a alzar la voz. Como si yo no fuera capaz de manejar una situación, ja. Si se parara a pensar tan sólo un minuto, se percataría de que era imposible que yo dejara algo tan importante en manos de un hombre que no fuera gay, pero hasta ahora no había dispuesto de ese minuto para recapacitar. Una pequeña venganza siempre va bien.

—Cálmate —dijo con irritación, pasando junto a mí para entrar en la cocina y buscar un poco de agua. Supongo que cargar y descargar una pérgola es una faena que da sed, aunque la ola de frío no había pasado—. Me ocuparé de ello.

Le seguí.

—Estoy calmada. Estoy cabreada, pero estoy calmada. Un cabreo calmado. ¿Cómo suena?

Yo también me estaba irritando un poco. El último par de días habían sido puro estrés. La prueba de eso era que parecía que íbamos a discutir, una discusión de verdad.

Sacó un vaso con brusquedad y luego lo dejó con un sonoro golpe encima de la mesa.

—¿Vas a tener la regla o algo así?

Con instinto certero, había encontrado un gran botón rojo y lo había apretado. Jacob pelea para ganar, lo cual significa pelear sucio. Entiendo ese concepto porque así es como peleo yo también, pero entenderlo no impedía que reaccionara. Prácticamente notaba cómo borboteaba mi sangre al punto de ebullición.

¿Qué?

Se dio media vuelta, todo agresión controlada, y nada iba a impedirle apretar otra vez el botón, qué puñetas:

—¿Qué pasa con tener la regla que os pone a las mujeres de tan mala leche?

Me detuve un momento, conteniendo con esfuerzo el impulso de saltar sobre él y despedazarlo miembro a miembro. Por algún motivo, le quiero. Incluso cuando se comporta como un gilipollas, le quiero. Y por otro lado, cualquier intento de saltar y despedazar, en aquel preciso instante, supondría más dolor para mí que el dolor que pudiera provocarle a él. Me costó mucho, pero lo dije con toda la dulzura que pude:

—No es que nos ponga de mala leche, es que tener la regla nos deja cansadas y doloridas del todo, de modo que somos menos tolerantes con todas las chorradas que normalmente AGUANTAMOS EN SILENCIO.

Cuando la frase se acabó, la dulzura ya había desaparecido, y apretaba la mandíbula, y hasta creo que se me salían los ojos de las órbitas.

Jacob dio un paso atrás y se mostró alarmado, aunque ya era tarde.

Yo di un paso adelante, bajando la barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos, observándole como un puma hambriento observa un conejo herido.

—Aún más, es el tipo de pregunta que hace que una mujer de temperamento dulce por lo habitual, prevea con gran placer situarse sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado... mutilado... descuartizado de un hombre. —Es ciertamente imposible sonar dulce si estás apretando los dientes.

Jacob dio otro paso atrás y de hecho se llevó la mano derecha a la cadera, aunque por supuesto tenía el arma en el piso de arriba, sobre la mesilla.

—Amenazar a un representante de la ley... va contra la ley —advirtió.

Me detuve, consideré lo que acababa de decir y luego hice un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Algunas cosas —gruñí— merecen la perpetua.

Entonces, con esfuerzo hercúleo, me di media vuelta y salí de la cocina, subí al piso de arriba y me tumbé en la cama. La cabeza me estallaba, tal vez porque la presión sanguínea se me había disparado durante el último par de minutos.

Él hizo lo mismo unos minutos después, tumbándose a mi lado y atrayéndome con sus brazos para que mi cabeza quedara recostada en su hombro. Me acomodé contra él con un suspiro, y la tensión en mí se fundió mientras me sentía envuelta por su calor y la dura solidez de su cuerpo. El aroma a aire fresco y la insinuación del invierno próximo impregnaba todavía su ropa, y yo enterré mi nariz en él, olisqueando para apreciarlo.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó con recelo.

—Por supuesto que no. Te huelo la ropa.

—¿Por qué? Está limpia. —Levantó el brazo, en el que yo no estaba recostada, y se lo olió—. No huelo nada.

—Huele a invierno, a aire frío. —Me acurruqué un poco más cerca de él—. Tengo ganas de mimos.

—En tal caso, colgaré toda mi ropa fuera. —Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de costado para mirarme a la cara y bajaba su mano hasta mi trasero para atraer mis caderas aún más hacia él. No cabía duda: noté una erección en toda regla. Hay cosas con las que siempre puedes contar.

Me encanta tener relaciones sexuales con él, y quería un poco de sexo en ese mismo instante, por lo que saber que no podía, que el dolor de cabeza sería demasiado insufrible como para disfrutar, por mucho que lo intentara, a su manera me excitaba aún más. La fruta prohibida y todo eso. No podíamos hacer las paces como normalmente las hacíamos después de una pelea, lo cual volvió el desenlace aún más delicioso.

Me dejó medio desnuda en cuestión de segundos, con su mano entre mis piernas, y dos grandes dedos entrando y saliendo con delicadeza mientras el pulgar se hacía cargo de otro asunto.

—No hagas que me corra —gemí, rogando mientras arqueaba el cuerpo contra su mano—. Me dará dolor de cabeza—. Oh, Dios, estaba a punto. Parar ahora sería una frustración maravillosa y me pondría como loca.

—Creo que no —murmuró él besándome desde el cuello hacia abajo, provocando una llovizna de chispas bajo mis párpados cerrados—. Nada de sacudidas. Tú sólo relájate, deja que yo me ocupe. —Luego me mordió en un lado del cuello y, olvidad lo de que ya estaba a punto, estaba allí mismo, oleada tras oleada de orgasmo, estremeciendo todo mi cuerpo mientras él me agarraba e impedía que me moviera.

En cierto modo, los dos teníamos razón. Me dolía la cabeza, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

—¿Y tú qué? —murmuré mientras empezaba a quedarme dormida.

—Ya pensaré algún trabajito extra para ti, para que puedas compensarme.

¿Trabajito extra? ¿Cómo que «extra»? Ya hacíamos todo lo yo estaba dispuesta a hacer. Con cierta alarma, me obligué a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «extra»?

Soltó una risita y no contestó. Me dormí preguntándome dónde podría conseguir una armadura.

Jacob estaba convirtiéndose en todo un experto en reconciliaciones.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


End file.
